


Sunny Side Up

by ultimatebara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Sunny centered, bad uncle puns, children have to deal with life issues sooner or later, i love sunny emmerich too much, kinda OOC, so many moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: Every holiday season was the same thing for Sunny. She couldn't wait to meet her grandparents and other relatives, to talk about the books she read and learn new things. But she also felt intimidated by so many adults in the same place, wanting that she talked to them and feeling pressured not to disappoint them in any way.Between cocoa mugs, cookies and books, Sunny would see that no one grows up because they had everything figured out.Family seen by the eyes of a five years old that learns that there's always a place which she can call home.





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> My first MGS fic! I had this on draft for a while and now it's finally seeing the light of day! I hope you guys enjoy this cute self-indulgent fic about family reunions!

Sunny wasn’t quite sure yet if she liked the family gatherings.

It was the holidays season and it meant seeing every relative possible together in a single room. She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t miss her uncles or her granny, but something inside her little chest made her heart beat too fast and her tummy hurt just from the thought of many adults talking at the same time.

They took turns on which house they would spend the holidays. Sunny loved the feeling of the hot sun on her head as her granny took her to see the vines and even let her step on the grapes. The feeling of smashed grapes between her toes always made her laugh.

Her grand-granny was a serious woman, but she was the one who taught her how to swim and had an extensive knowledge of flowers and herbs. She had given her many books about wild flowers of many places. It was mostly figures, but her fathers helped her understand the texts in it.

This holiday, they would spend in her grandfathers’ house. Her dedushka had a small greenhouse and she liked to play hide and seek in there when her fathers felt like indulging her.

Her other grandfather was a serious man, but not in the way her grand-granny was. Sunny felt intimidated by his eyepatch and rough voice, even though he had dozen of dogs, which she loved to play with.

The trip to their house was an hour of green hills, the dairy farm’s cows and wind messing her perfect-combed hair. She knew they had arrived, when her father slowed down and turned on the right, onto a small road, and rolled up the window so dust wouldn’t get inside.

They got out of the car and David smiled to her, combing her silver locks back in place with his fingers, sliding his hand to her shoulder as the three of them walked to the front door.

They rang the bell and Sunny looked at the ground, hearing a dog barking on the inside. A man with long white hair opened the door and smiled at them, giving space to go in.

Sunny looked up and the man looked at her, smiling with warm blue eyes.

“Sunny, you’ve grown so much since last time.” He smiled and her Dada gave her an encouraging pat on the back “How old are you?”

“I-I-I’m fi-five, ded.” She stuttered and he smiled, tilting his head a bit. The Russian making the old man smile.

“Five already?” he frowned and she nodded, squeezing her right fingers with her left hand “Well, do you think five years old girls can still have cookies or are you a grown up already?” his white moustache covered his upper lip and Sunny found funny the way it puffed when he spoke.

“I-I… I’d like a co-cookie!”

“John and I just made some.” He straightened his back “They’re at the kitchen.” He pointed and David groaned.

“She didn’t eat yet.”

“I think one cookie before lunch won’t hurt her appetite. Right, Sunny?” Hal looked at her and smiled in the gentle way only her dad knew how. She nodded enthusiastically and looked at the older man.

“Go ahead.” He motioned his arm and she ran to the kitchen “Will you need help with the luggage?”

David shook his head.

“Just a couple of bags. Don’t worry. I’ll get it later.”

Sunny walked to the kitchen, but stopped before reaching the table. She looked back, saw her parents, and grandfather coming to the kitchen as well.

Sitting by the table, munching on a cookie was her grandfather John. His white beard contrasting with his tanned skin and black eyepatch. She didn’t like to be alone with him, with his big stature and hard eyes.

At his feet, a large husky, Diamond, laid on its fat belly. It raised its head and grumbled in her direction, sniffing before laying down again, knowing the scent was familiar.

Sunny wanted to go there and caress the grey fur and give the round belly a few pats, but Diamond was right at her grandfather’s feet, so she held herself back.

“Sunny.” He called for her and she squeezed her small hands in front of her body, glancing at his feet. He was wearing white sleepers instead of his usual green gardening boots “You’re so big.” She could feel the smile on his words, but she fidget on her place.

John had a husky voice that reminded her father’s own, but she always had the feeling the other would scream at her at any moment. David had already talked to her about this, that she had nothing to fear in John, he was just reclusive.

She just preferred Uncle Ahab’s soft eyes.

“Do you want a cookie? Adam said you’d like the peanut ones” she glanced up and he offered the tray with various cookies “but I think you’d like the M&M better.” He shook the tray slightly and Sunny looked at him, before reaching for a colorful cookie.

John chuckled and looked up at Adam with the smuggest face he could master, just until Sunny reached to the tray again and grabbed a peanut cookie, running to the backyard.

“Sunny! Just one!” she heard her father calling for her, but ignored and walked to where the dogs were kept locked up. She stuffed her mouth with the peanut cookie and glanced around; being sure she wasn’t being followed by any of her fathers.

She stopped near the wire fence and searched for the dogs, opening a smile as she spotted one of the golden retrievers.

“Rex!” she called and the dog barked, running to the fence and sniffed around the metal as Sunny put her hand against it. She giggled as the dog tried to lick her hand “You’re big, Rex! So pretty!” she munched on the other cookie and Rex sat down, fidgeting on his paws as his eyes locked on the candy “No! Dada said it’s not for puppies!”

He whined and fidgeted more in place, glancing between her face and the cookie. She pouted and looked behind her, trying to see if there was someone looking. She turned to Rex and broke a small piece of the candy, putting it through the fence.

She screamed and giggled more as the teeth engulfed her small hand. She jumped in place, waving her drooled hand around.

“Sunny?! Is everything okay?!”

She turned around and saw her father Hal halfway out of the door, looking at her with worried eyes behind thick lenses. She nodded and waved, seeing him relax and go back inside.

“It’s our secret, Rex.” She whispered to him after turning back around and then finished eating the cookie, cleaning her hands on her overall jeans.

She walked closer to the small fountain near the old tree in the garden and stopped to watch the birds drinking from there. She sighed, sitting on the grass and hugged her knees, watching the branches swing with the cold wind that sent the birds away, annoyed by it.

She remembered reading about bird feeders and humming birds liking sugary water, but didn’t remember if the article said if it was good or bad for them. She tilted her head and trembled when the wind blew stronger and colder.

They were in November, the leafs had already fallen and most trees were naked, ready for winter. Sunny put her chin on her knees and saw some birds go back to the fountain, drinking again. They had brown feathers on its wings, white chest with black spots and white heads. She smiled and thought about asking a book about birds as present for her birthday.

Sunny got up and ran back to the porch, noticing that the adults had gone into the small greenhouse on the garden. Her dada David had his arms crossed and was eyeing a reddish fern, dad Hal was talking with both her grandparents about whatever. She giggled and walked back inside, meeting Diamond snoring on the kitchen carpet.

“Diamond.” She whispered and the old dog raised an ear, but didn’t open his eyes. She walked closer to him and kneeled by his side, making him automatically turn his belly up. She giggled and rubbed his belly, making his tail wag lazily on the floor “W-w-who’s the good dog?” she whispered and smiled as he grumbled again.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a car door closing. Her bright eyes looked up and heavy boots stomped on the stairs leading to the front door.

“Anybody home?” a gruff voice accompanied the squeaking door and the girl got up, a splitting smile on her face.

“Uncle Eli!” she yelled and ran to the front door with open arms.

Her uncle crouched and caught her on a hug, spinning. She giggled as he bit on her cheek playfully.

“You’re so big! I bet you can count to one billion now.” He put her on his hip and her small hands landed on his leather jacket. His blonde hair was trapped in a black beanie, but a few strands got out, framing his face. She found her uncle so cool and handsome! Just like her dad, of course.

But where her dad would be serious and calm, her uncle was – as her dad liked to say – a bomb ready to explode. She found his blonde hair cool and his leather jackets and noisy music amazing. She had cried more than once, not wanting him to go home when he visited.

“I already kn-kn-knew that!” she smiled “Now I’m l-l-learning new words!” he bettered his hold on her, balancing the weight on a single hip as his other hand got busy with a bag.

“New words, uh?” she nodded “Give me one.”

“P-p-petrichor!” she smiled and his eyebrows shot up as a giggle came out of his mouth “T-the smell after rain!” her uncle nodded a few times and kissed her cheek.

“You’re a smart girl, I see.” Her chest got warm from the inside and her short arms hugged his neck. He turned around and Sunny’s eyes landed on the tall figure of Eli’s boyfriend “Adrian, don’t forget the gifts on the truck.” He motioned his head to the car and the man nodded “I locked the car. Get the key.” He looked down and the redhead rolled his eyes, walking to them.

Sunny felt she had shrunk on her uncle’s arms. Adrian was tall and lean. His face was long and his eyebrows were thin copper lines. Around his mouth, a scar went from the left corner to his chin and one that went up to near his right eye. Under the copper hair, a thin line was visible on his forehead. His grey eyes seemed smaller because of the bags under them.

He got closer and fished the car keys from the other’s pocket, receiving an elbow shove back.

“My niece is here, you shit.” He laughed and Sunny saw a shadow of a smile on the other’s face. Eli looked back at her and smiled, crouching to put her down “Is your dad here?”

“Which one?” she tilted her head and her uncle lifted an eyebrow.

“The one that looks exactly like me, but uglier.” She giggled and nodded “I want you to tell something to him, ok?” he held her small hand, smiling broadly “A really important message that has a new word in it!”

Her big eyes brightened with the idea of getting more knowledge.

 

 

“Dad!” she yelled, running to the greenhouse. Her hands on the air as she jumped near her father “Up! Up!”

David laughed, lifting her up and placing her on his hip. She was almost weightless to him, so he held her with one arm and used his free hand to comb back her hair.

“You’re quite big to be asking this.” He joked and she puffed her cheeks, pouting. He smiled and kissed her cheek, going back to the task of combing her hair with his fingers.

“Dad! Listen!” she exclaimed and he looked at her. Hal and her grandparents had come near them to listen to the ruckus “I have t-to tell you t-two things!” she raised two fingers and the four men looked at her, paying close attention with fond smiles “Uncle Eli is here!” she beamed and everyone glanced back at the house “And he to-told me to te-tell you something impo-po-portant!”

He looked at her and frowned, paying attention.

“You’re a bitch.” She smiled, puffing her chest. She had trained not to stutter!

She heard Grandfather John cough and glanced at him, seeing Adam with his hand over his own mouth. Hal’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline and his neck got red in the same way when he was grading college papers. She looked back at David and he had a wry expression mixed with annoyance.

“What?” she frowned “What’s a bitch?” she asked and her grandparents burst out laughing. John hit his own knee, shaking his shoulders as the husky laughter filled the greenhouse and Adam put a hand on his stomach, leaning on his husband.

Hal took a deep breath and smiled to his daughter.

“It’s the female dog, but it’s a bad word, Sunny.” He explained and pushed back his glasses “We can’t say it, ok?” she looked between her parents and frowned.

She had rehearsed it many times during the walk from the front door to the greenhouse and tried her best to not stutter and deliver the message just like her uncle asked. They should be proud of her! Her grandparents were still laughing.

“Sunny, we’re not mad at you.” David whispered and lifted her chin, seeing the rim of her eyes get red “Oh, Sunny. Why you’re crying?” he tilted his head, but she crossed her arms and turned away.

David looked at Hal and motioned to their daughter, not knowing what to do. Hal shrugged, looking at his parents-in-law and scowled, making them shut their lips tight, but Adam snorted, making John snicker.

“She’s crying?” Adam huffed a laugh and walked to them, offering his hands “Oh, baby girl.” He touched her shoulders and she hiccupped “Why my brave girl is crying?” his long fingers touched her fair hair and she sniffed “No need to cry.” He smiled and his upper lip twitched in the funny way that made his moustache seem like a caterpillar.

“I s-said so-something bad…” she tried and David sighed, touching her back in a comforting way “And… And I tr-tri-tried hard…” her eyes were red and David held her against his shoulder, looking up in a way of asking any Higher Power for patience to not storm off and punch his brother.

“I’ll kill your brother.” He heard Hal sigh and John appeared by their side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll talk to him. Give the girl a cookie.” He touched her locks and Sunny saw the smile spread under his grey beard “You did well, Sunny.” She looked up with tear-rimmed eyes and hugged her father’s neck.

Grandpa John wasn’t so scary. Maybe.

It was a few minutes until Sunny calmed down and everyone went back inside. John was leaning on the sink with arms crossed and Eli had a guilty expression as Adrian ate a cookie. David stared at his brother and shook his head in disappointment as Hal sighed heavily, but sat at the table nonetheless.

“Dave, give her to me.” He motioned and his husband complied, handing Sunny to him. She received a kiss on her forehead and leaned on her dad’s chest, clinging to his shirt.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” David pointed a finger to Eli and the blonde rolled his eyes “She cried.”

“Yeah… Dad told me.” He was up the moment he saw his niece and walked around the table, kneeling by Hal’s side.

“Sunny? Baby, you cried?” he touched her arm and saw it was okay as she let him reach for her hand. Hal looked at Sunny and brushed her bangs away from her forehead “I’m sorry, ok?” he tried and Sunny looked at him, sniffing before nodding “I promise to never make you say a bad word again.” He leaned and kissed her small hand.

Eli reached over the table and offered the other half of his peanut cookie, which she took without ceremony. The adults chuckled as she munched on the cookie against her father's chest.

The morning passed quickly. They stayed a while on the kitchen, catching up and talking about whatever adults talked about. She tried to help with lunch, her dedushka leaving the salad under her care and showed amazement as she presented a bowl full of hand-teared ham, lettuce and arugula.

She wanted to help with more, but gave up as her dad begun chopping onions and garlic. The first time she tried, she cried a lot and her eyes stung for a long time, so she didn’t want to go through it again.

After lunch – picking the onions from her plate and putting it on her Dada’s plate – she received a glass of passion fruit juice and sat on her father’s lap, listening to them talk.

Sunny didn't pay attention to much of it, focused on the birds landing on the trees and remembering she wanted a bird book. She relaxed against her father’s chest, had finished the juice and her eyelids started to drop.

“She's almost-” Ocelot pointed out to his granddaughter and Hal looked down, watching her eyes drop a few times. He smiled and touched her bangs, leaving a soft kiss on her platinum curls “Take her to the bedroom.”

“Let's take a nap, Sunny?” he whispered to her as he got up. She scrunched her nose and tightened her hold on Hal’s shirt “You must be so tired…”

She could feel the change in his steps when the woodened floor changed to carpet. She blinked many times, trying to see where they were going, but gave up as a sweet smell flooded her senses as she was laid in a soft place.

Hal sat down by her side and occupied himself with taking off her shoes. He put the bright pink sneakers near the bed and looked at his daughter, combing her hair again. They should stop threading their fingers so much on her soft locks, or else they would need to be washed more times.

He chuckled and got up, planning on find a blanket to her, when David came in with their luggage.

“She slept?”

Hal nodded, opening the wardrobe to find two more pillows, a few bedclothes and a thick wool blanket.

“It's too hot for this.” he thought out loud and David looked over his shoulder, shaking his head.

“Dad said the temperature will drop soon. Better not take any risks.” he suggested and his husband nodded.

They covered her with the blanket and each left a kiss on her forehead, walking out of the room.

 

 

Sunny woke up with the sound of raindrops against the window. She turned under the blanket and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

Her overalls felt too tight and she couldn't bend her legs without the feeling of restraint. She got up and stumbled to the door, hearing the rain fall hard outside.

“Dad…” she called through the hallway. She was still in the state of waking so she didn't notice Diamond walking on her direction to sniff her hand. The sensation of a wet snout caught her off guard, making her heart beat fast.

She sighed in relief and scratched behind his ears, smiling lazily.

“Where a-are they, D?” she whispered and the dog whined, walking back to the living room. Sunny walked after him with slow steps and rubbed her eyes again when the bright light hit her face.

“Someone’s awake.” John was the first one to notice her. She felt a bit shy when everyone turned to look at her, and she looked around for one of her fathers. She met David’s eyes and walked to him, being received by open arms and to his lap “Did you sleep well?”

She yawned and the adults laughed. David looked around for a blanket and Adrian handed him the small cotton one.

“We have to bathe soon, Sunny.” David smiled and she whined, resting her head on his chest and tried to get smaller. He kissed her head and she protested, pushing his face away with a small hand.

“Rex…” she whispered and opened her eyes, touching David’s cheek. His stubble scratched her hand in a funny way, but better than the sensation, when he kissed her face and it prickled her cheek.

“What did she say?” Eli asked from the other couch.

“She wants to know about the dogs outside.” David relaxed against the couch and accommodated her better on his lap “Because it’s raining.”

“Don’t worry about them, Sunny. Adam and I made a special house for them so they won’t get wet when it rains and won’t be cold when winter comes.” John explained and Sunny nodded, closing her eyes again.

The adults went back to their conversation and Sunny drifted back to sleep.

 

She woke up again with David kissing her forehead and his voice was in a soft tone.

“Let’s go take a bath, darling.” He whispered and she looked around with heavy eyes. Adrian was picking up the teacups from the center table and Eli was looking outside the window; the rain still falling outside.

She whined and shook her head, wanting to go back sleep. Her eyes were heavy and she was so warm under the blanket, the only thing she was willing to do was be carried back to the bedroom.

“No.”

“None of that now. Let’s go.” He held her firm in his arms and got up, leaving the blanket on the couch and headed for the hallway. Sunny whined, but hugged his neck, sighing.

David went to the bedroom they were staying and put Sunny on the bed so he could get their towels and toiletries.  His husband was sitting down to use the laptop on the bed, but put it aside to help Sunny take off her overalls.

“D-dad, can I h-have a bath to-tomorrow?” she whined and Hal chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, but you have to do it today, too.”

Sunny puffed and it was David’s turn to chuckle. He covered her with her towel and held her in his arms, going to the bathroom with her.

Minutes later, pink wool pajamas and fluffy cotton socks, Sunny tried to kill as many ants as she could in her Dad’s iPad as he blow-dried her hair. Hal turned off the hairdryer and gave her head a kiss, taking her down from the sink.

“You can go to the living room, if you want.” He suggested as he begin putting the hairdryer away. Sunny nodded with her head, walking to the hallway with her eyes locked on the various ants that appeared on screen.

She walked to the couch and stopped, pausing the game, and looked up. The television was on, passing a movie in black and white. She tilted her head and kept watching it, seeing an enormous lizard attacking a city.

“Have you ever seen Godzilla, Sunny?”

She snapped her head to the side and met John’s eyes. She held the tablet near her body and nodded. Her grandfather smiled and walked to the couch, putting a steaming cup on the center table and sat down.

“Do you want to watch it again with me?”

She looked between the movie and her grandfather, holding the tablet better against her chest. She gave a few unsure steps to the couch and put the tablet on the seat, climbing on it and sat near him. John gave her a smile and a chuckle.

“I-I’ve never seen… Bl-black and white.” She pointed and John nodded, resting his joined hands on his lap.

“This” he motioned to the TV with his chin “is the first version.” He begun “From 1954. Many, many years before you were born.” She looked at the television and tilted her head, trying to imagine a world before her own birth.

“I wat-tched the c-colored one.” She looked at him and he nodded, reaching for his mug “Wh-what yo-you’re drinking?”

John looked at his granddaughter and then at his mug.

“Hot chocolate.” He answered and offered it to her “Do you want some?”

She looked at the mug and, after a few moments, nodded, reaching for it. John gave her a small smile, helping so she would not burn her hands or spill the beverage.

Sunny sat closer to him now. She looked expectantly to the mug as John took a sip. He chuckled and petted her hair.

“Do you want more?” she nodded and he smiled. If not rare, the moments when Sunny would be open with him were nonexistent. She always seemed to be aware of her surroundings when near John and never wanted to be alone with him, always tense when it happened.

He felt a bit hurt by her actions, but understood the girl was shy and introvert. He remembered his son saying that she was a quiet baby and not believing when they said they had to guess when she wanted to eat for she didn’t cry. He also remembered how she cried for the whole world to hear when he hold her in his arms for the first time.

With a snicker, he got up and petted her hair again, walking to the kitchen.

Adam was at the table, talking with Adrian about the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan as Eli stirred some soup. He walked to the cupboard and got another mug, filling less than a half.

“When will dinner be ready?” he asked, stopping near his son and he glanced at him.

“A few minutes.” He noticed the mug and pointed, “Don’t drink too much cocoa, old man. Your body isn’t the same as it was.”

John scoffed.

“I used to eat crocodiles, kid.”

“Yeah, dad. In the sixties.” he looked at his father “And who would even eat crocodiles?!” he frowned “Why did you do the shit you did is beyond me.”

Adam chuckled at the table as John slapped Eli’s head.

“You ate crocodiles, Mr. Doe?” Adrian asked and Eli glared at him. Adrian knew that glare was more a plea for him not to start that conversation “Tell me more about it.” He asked, looking directly at Eli and the blonde showed him the middle finger, turning back to stir the soup.

“Sure, kid.” He got nearer the table, but stopped when he noticed he had a mug on his hand “Maybe later. Sunny wants cocoa.”

“Are you sure you should give it to her?” Adam looked at him under bushy eyebrows and John shrugged “Don’t let her parents see.” He motioned one hand and turned back his attention to Adrian, going back to his explanation of how _Take on Me_ helped soldiers in secret missions.

John went back to the living room and sat on the couch, seeing that Sunny was focused on the movie. He smiled and put her mug near her small hands. She looked down in surprise, brought back from the movie because of the sweet smell of hot cocoa. She held the mug and smiled at her grandfather, turning her attention back at the television.

Halfway through the movie, John heard Eli talking in the kitchen and sighed. He had to remind the boy to keep his voice down… Always talked so loudly. He looked at Sunny and her small legs held by slim arms.

She was shy and didn’t talk much, tensing when met with an uncomfortable situation, but John loved her nonetheless. He smiled and touched her hair with fondness, noticing she didn’t flinch nor moved away.

His little girl.

 

“Dad, d-did you know that… Nanny.” She turned to John, sitting in front of her at the table, and reached for him with her small hand, trying to catch his attention. He looked at her and smiled with fondness, delighted with the new nickname “Mov-vie.” She motioned with her spoon and John nodded, smiling.

Hal’s eyebrows went up and a small smile took his lips. David put an elbow on the table, directing his eyes to his daughter, smiling with the knowledge that she was getting more comfortable near her grandfather.

“I think you’re able to say it, Sunny.” He cleaned his mouth with a napkin and Sunny looked back at her parents, cheeks going pink.

“Th-they say…” she breathed and waved a hand, noticing everyone looking at her “Gojira in Ja-japan!” she finished with a full spoon in her mouth. David frowned and chuckled.

“Gojira?”

She nodded and swallowed the soup, wiping her chin with her hand, but Hal helped her with a napkin.

“Godzilla.” John helped and Sunny nodded more.

“Th-they don’t have… The le-letters!”

David looked at her and smiled, nodding. He glanced at his father and saw he couldn’t contain the smile that pulled at his lips. Adam touched John’s arm and whispered something on his ear, making him nod with fluidity, so different from the serious demeanor he had at all times.

“You like Godzilla, Sunny?” Eli asked and Sunny looked at him, nodding with a mouthful of soup “But you like it because it’s big or because it’s super cool?”

“Super cool!” her bright eyes glowing “L-like Alien!”

At that statement, all eyes turned to Hal. He stuttered and put his spoon down, waving his hands.

“She didn’t see it!” he looked at David and hit his arm playfully “You know I would never show her that!” he sighed, “She saw a figure in a store and wanted to know more, so I just said it was called Alien.” He shrugged.

“Daddy sa-said it was fo-for adults!” she waved the spoon and Hal’s cheeks went pink as he sighed again.

Eli laughed and took a sip of his beverage, pointing at Adrian by his side. The redhead talked only when he felt it was necessary. Most of the times, his boyfriend talked for him.

“Adrian likes Alien too, Sunny! He draws them all the time!” her eyes landed on the redhead and he nodded once. He ate his soup quietly, smearing bread on it “Do you want to learn how to draw one? Adrian can teach you.”

Sunny nodded furiously and David chuckled, putting a hand on her head.

“What do you say?”

She smiled brightly and Adrian felt his chest warm, but held that information only to himself.

“Th-thank you, Adrian!”

 

After dinner, Sunny got another cookie and a mug of steaming cocoa and sat on the living room with Adrian. She watched with attention as he opened a sketchbook and tore off one page, handing it to her. He taught her how to do a simple version of the monstrosity and she tried her best, following the lines and using the bright pens.

When she finished, she held the paper to Adrian and smiled broadly. Her version of Alien was purple and green and had a pink tail. Adrian gave her a small smile, knowing fully well what every part meant, what each color was destined for.

“Let me take a photo.” His voice, high-pitched in some of the vogals.

She stood up, holding the paper near her chest as he took the photo. In all her excitement, she ran and plumped on his lap, trying to see the picture. It caught the redhead off guard, and he tried not to show how uncomfortable the proximity made him feel.

Sunny got up and ran after her parents to show the drawing she’d made. Adrian picked all his things and walked back to the bedroom he was sharing with Eli. The blonde was reading a book on the bed, sprawled with only pajamas pants even if the cold was settling in.

He glanced at his boyfriend, just to acknowledge his presence, but put the book down, sitting.

“What happened?” his mouth twisted in an almost pout and he sat his things on the dresser in front of the bed.

“Sunny…” he tried and motioned his hand in front of his chest. Eli put a blonde lock behind his ear and nodded without needing to know what had actually happened, but knowing it had to do with physical contact.

Adrian wasn’t social and preferred if people didn’t touch him in any way. Their relationship, every physical contact that could cause anxiety in the redhead, was talked through and made in steps, so he could feel comfortable. Even though Sunny was a child and didn’t think much about personal space, it still affected him.

“I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry.” He got up and stopped near him, looking at his eyes, meeting grey ones “She’s smart, she’ll understand.” He reached for his chin and touched it gently. Adrian nodded and Eli walked out of the room.


	2. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are having a nice sunday!  
> Hope this week be good to every and each one of you  
> If any of you think something is confusing, please tell me! This story grabs some canon elements, so, sometimes, it'll have a heavier setting, but nothing >too heavy<. It's completely self-indulgent so, sorry if some characters are too ooc!
> 
> Just to be a bit less confusing: when I say "dad", it means David, and "father" means Hal!

“Dave.” Eli appeared on the door and saw only his brother-in-law on bed “Where’s David? And Sunny?”

“They’re brushing their teeth.” He supplied and touched the lid of his laptop “Something happened? She seemed so happy because of the drawing.” Hal smiled “Can you thank Adrian for me?” Eli nodded slightly.

“Yeah, sure.” He waved his hand in a dismissive manner “Uh… Sunny doesn’t know about Adrian’s anxiety, right?” he lifted an eyebrow and Hal tilted his head, seeming pensive.

“I think… No, she doesn’t.” he looked at Eli and the blonde nodded again, sighing, “Did she do something?” he asked as the other leaned away from the door.

“Don’t worry. Nothing too bad. Adrian just doesn’t like too much physical contact.” He waved his hand again “I’ll talk to her.” He gave Hal a last look, expecting any resistance. He  _was_  her father. The brunette gave a slight nod and Eli went back to the hallway, walking to the bathroom.

Before reaching the door, Sunny came out and looked into the bathroom, soon followed by David, who turned the light off. She raised her arms and David chuckled, pulling her into his arms, holding her small body. She glanced at Eli and smiled, waving at him.

“Uncle Eli! Go-good night!”

“Good night, Sunny.” He nodded and put his hands in front of his body “Sunny, I have to talk to you.” David looked at him with one raised eyebrow and Sunny’s eyes locked on him “Remember when you were drawing with Adrian?”

“Y-yeah.” She begun “I-I did an a-alien. He te-teached me.” Her small hand flexing on David’s shirt.

“Taught.” David corrected and she pouted. Eli thought it was a recurrent situation.

“Yes. And… What did you do while drawing?” he questioned and David frowned, looking at his twin “Did you, by any chance… Sit too close to him or something like that?” he motioned his hand and frowned, looking at Sunny. The girl looked confused with the question and David seemed to have relaxed with the explanation “Did you hold his hand or hugged him?”

Sunny seemed to be thinking about earlier. She couldn’t remember if she hugged uncle Adrian or what. She tilted her head and ended up shaking it, negating.

“I-I don’t rem-member.” She said and Eli nodded, putting his blonde bangs behind his ears.

“Sunny, Adrian has something called social anxiety.” He said slowly and she leaned a bit, trying to mimic his mouth movements.

“Ancsi-anzi… Ancziety?” she tried and the adults couldn’t help but chuckle. Eli nodded, knowing she would understand how to say it later.

“Anxiety, yes.” He ended up correcting her, but with no malice “He doesn’t like when people touch him too much or don’t warn him about it. He feels uncomfortable, you understand?”

She frowned and put her hands near her chest, not knowing what to say. David held her wrist and asked her to look at him.

“Do you remember when you used to go to the daycare?” he asked and Sunny nodded, looking annoyed “And you didn’t want to play with the other kids?” he tilted his head and Sunny nodded, pouting. She didn’t like to talk to the other children and always preferred to play by herself “That’s how Adrian feels. He likes to be on his own. And has some… Uh…” he glanced at Eli.

“Some hard times when people touch him.” He supplied and David nodded, both men looking at the little girl.

Sunny put one hand against her chin and looked down, obviously thinking about everything said to her. She looked up after a moment and her uncle seemed expectant.

“Un-uncle Adrian is… Is sad?” she tried “I-I didn’t… Wa-want to m-make him sad.” She looked at her dad and he nodded, kissing her small hand, and she looked back at her uncle “I-I’m sorry.”

Eli gave her a small smile and nodded.

“How about we go say sorry to him?”

Sunny nodded and Eli stepped forward so David could give Sunny to him. He smiled when she hugged his neck and glanced at his brother, catching the smile on his lips.

He took her to the bedroom he was sharing with Adrian and stopped at the door, putting her on the floor. Adrian was on the end of the bed, he seemed lost in thought with his eyes focused on the floor and one finger tracing the back of his other hand.

Sunny stood by her uncle and he looked at her with encouraging eyes before looking at his boyfriend.

“Adrian.” He said softly and the redhead took a few seconds to raise his eyes “Sunny wants to tell you something.” He touched her back, nudging her forward.

Her hands were fidgeting in front of her small body and she seemed unsure on her steps, but walked closer to Adrian nonetheless. The redhead had his eyes downcast, uncomfortable with the situation he had put on such a small child.

Sunny looked at Adrian and thought about what she could say. She remembered what her fathers taught her about apologizing. She looked at Adrian and felt her small heart beating fast.

“I-I’m sorry, un-uncle.” She begun and Adrian kept looking at her “D-da and un-uncle Eli telled that I… I made you s-sad.” Eli had an eyebrow raised and a small smile on his lips. Adrian felt bad for the situation, but glad the little girl understood “I’m sorry.” She finalized and Adrian nodded, offering his hand to her, his palm up.

She looked unsure at first, glancing between him and his hand, but touched it when her uncle didn’t show any reluctance. He squeezed it and she looked at their hands together, noticing they were thin and his fingers were long, very different from hers. She looked up, seeing the bags under his eyes and noticed the grey of his irises. They made a sad feeling reach inside her.

“Can I-I give yo-you a hug, u-uncle?”

The question came out in a whim and Adrian’s thin eyebrows rose up. He knew Eli was looking at them, felt the nonexistent weight of his stare on them; waiting for his reaction, for any sign of discomfort.

Adrian smiled at Sunny, exhibiting the stretch his scars made around his mouth and nodded, helping the girl on to his lap. She hugged his neck and his long fingers touched her back, holding her in place. She leaned away and got down from his lap, standing in front of him with her hands held tightly in front of her body.

“Yo-your hair is re-really nice, unc-cle Adrian.” She commented and the redhead tilted his head, looking at the little girl. The sensation of her lithe arms lingered on his neck.

“Thank you, Sunny. I like yours too.” The girl smiled shyly and said her goodbye, turning around.

Eli got down on one knee and opened his arms, receiving his niece in them. He kissed her cheek and wished her a good night sleep as she walked back to the hallway. The blonde looked back at Adrian and got up, closing the door.

“I told you she was a smart girl.” He walked to his boyfriend and sat by his side, looking for his eyes “You went well.” He leaned, leaving a kiss on the other’s shoulder “I think it’ll snow tomorrow. Wear one of the wool sweaters you brought.”

Adrian nodded and leaned against Eli, resting his head on his shoulder as the other adjusted his position to receive his boyfriend in his arms.

 

 

The next day, the rain was still falling and Sunny sat by the big window on the living room, watching the puddles outside. Diamond had his head on her lap and complained when she stopped petting his ears, making her giggle.

“Dad, c’mon, let me carry that!”

She turned her head and saw grandfather Adam carrying a large box in his arms with David walking after him.

“I may be old” Adam put the box on the floor, turning to David with hands on his hips “But I’m not  _that_  old. Now, go call your father to help me out.”  He finished by waving his hands and David sighed, turning around and went after his other father.

Sunny watched as her grandfather crouched and opened the box, fumbling inside it. The rain fell lighter outside and Diamond’s ears shot up as he looked out the window.

“Sunny, would you help me with the decorations?” he glanced at her and she nodded, getting out from under Diamond and walked to him, sitting on the floor. She looked inside the box and her eyes widened as she saw the bright red and green of the many ornaments.

She remembered the last holidays, when they arrived on Christmas’ eve because of her father’s students taking too long to send their reports. Sunny didn’t know what a report was and why they could not send those to their grandparents house instead, so their trip wasn’t held up.

The glittered balls and the colorful tinsels shined in front of her. Adam chuckled and held a beautiful bright golden star to her.

“When the tree is finished, you can put it on the top.” He winked and her mouth opened in awe and excitement “But now, we have to put the tree and the ornaments.” He waved at the box in front of them and Sunny nodded.

John entered the living room and met Sunny and Adam lining the ornaments in order of color and size. Adam had a golden tinsel wrapped around his neck and Sunny had a red one falling on her shoulders like a scarf. He walked to them and gave a small smile, crossing his arms.

“I see you’re having fun.”

“John, darling.” Adam begun, getting up and grunted, stretching his back. He looked at his husband and raised an eyebrow “Where is the tree?” it was his time to cross his arms and John sighed, rolling his eye.

“You think I forgot? It got wet so I put it in the greenhouse to see if it dries a bit.” He put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head, looking at his husband with eyes that said ‘how can you still doubt me’.

Adam rolled his eyes before closing them with a resigned sigh. Sunny chuckled with the way his moustache puffed. She got up and walked to grandfather John, holding up the star to him.

“Na-nanny!” she smiled and he looked at her with fond eyes, kneeling “D-ded said I ca-can put it on the t-tree!” she almost shook with excitement “On the ve-very top!” she raised the star above her head and John chuckled.

“And how will such a tiny girl reach aaall the way to the top?” he messed with her hair and she giggled, stepping away from him “Your dad will help you?” the doorbell rang and Adam tore his eyes from the wonderful scene, walking to the door.

She shook her head, putting the star on the center table by a snow globe with a polar bear in it. Her small hands begun combing her hair back in place as she looked at John.

“I-I wa-ant you to do it, na-nanny.”

After their movie session, Sunny looked at her grandfather with different eyes. She saw that he wasn’t that scary and had a nice laugh that reminded her dad’s own. Also, he had many dogs that she liked to play with, gave her hot chocolate and taught her new words! Grandfather John wasn’t so bad.

John blinked, absorbing the information, but didn’t have time to say anything on the matter as a strong arm put him in a chokehold. Sunny’s eyes widened and she started to jump in place.

“U-uncle Ahab!” her small arms raised up in excitement.

“Where are the others?” he chuckled “Tell me where the blueprints are.” John slapped his arm and Ahab tightened the hold “Do you have any specialists here?”

“Ahab!” he slapped the arm around his throat again “Stop that!” John ordered and his brother chuckled, obeying. John turned around and sighed, opening his arms in defeat. Ahab hugged him and they patted each other’s backs, sharing fondness through almost non-existent smiles.

Sunny had her eyes fixed on the brothers, watching they shake hands. Her granduncle had his hair loose, different from the usual ponytail, and he wasn’t wearing the eyepatch from last Christmas.

“Un-uncle!” she called again and pulled his pinkish sweater, trying to get his attention.

Ahab looked down and Sunny noticed he had a brown round band Aid in place of the eyepatch. She giggled when he crouched and got her on his arms. She hugged his neck and buried her button nose on his damp hair, catching the typical smell of her uncle.

“What is this?” their ears caught a raspy voice “My grandniece is still too small.” Sunny turned her head and smiled shyly, seeing her uncle Kazuhira walk to them, Adam right behind. “Your parents aren’t feeding you? I have to do something about it.” Kazuhira got closer and Sunny glanced to the hand that neared her belly “Put some good food in this little girl.” he reached and tickled her belly slightly.

She laughed and pushed his hand away, wrapping her arms on Ahab’s neck again. She closed her eyes and relaxed, not wanting to go back down to the floor. Sunny loved when her granduncles visited, even if gruncle Kazuhira had an explosive personality and gruncle Ahab was too quiet.

She knew they lived on the coast, far away from the ranch and the city. The smell of sea was practically part of them and she could remember the waves and the sand castles she made with her dads. Sunny looked up after the attention was redirected to the ornaments on the table and used the time just to think about her gruncles.

Kazuhira had blonde hair with few white strands that Sunny could easily see. His brown glasses rested on his nose and she remembered her dad Dave say he had a vision problem; saw things with smoke around them. Sunny didn’t understand well how it worked, but thought that it should be difficult.

He didn’t have his right arm and his left leg. They told her, he had lost it in a place that was always hot and full of problems caused by foreign people. Sunny didn’t know what a foreign was, so Hal sat with her and explained greed to her. She understood that there were things in some countries that people that weren’t from there wanted and that people got hurt in the process. Gruncle Kaz was one of those people, and he had to walk with a crutch now.

Gruncle Ahab had his face and body littered with scars, but Sunny always stared at the horn in his forehead. Her fathers caught her staring once or twice and reprimanded her, but the curiosity still lingered. They told her it was an accident many years before, which left him in a coma for a long period, but nothing more.

They told her a coma was a deep sleep that people had few chances of waking up, and that Ahab was part of the few lucky ones. He had lost his left arm in that accident, but used a prosthetic arm in place. Once, Sunny shook his prosthetic hand and it came off on her hand. She cried while the adults held back their laughs.

She hugged his neck tighter and buried her head on his neck, closing her eyes. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to them again.

“Sunny.” Ahab’s gruff voice made her lift her head “Are you okay?” his blue eye focused on her big ones “Are you cold?”

She shook her head.

“A-and you? Are y-you okay?” she asked and her small fingers found his grey beard, toying with it. Ahab tilted his head and, after a moment, smiled at her, nodding. He kissed her forehead and adjusted her weight on his arm, hugging her.

“Yes, I am.” He whispered.

John watched them both as Adamska and Kazuhira were too occupied discussing which tinsel matched with the glittered balls.

 

 

 

The rain stopped after lunch, giving them a window of time to take the tree to the living room. Its trunk was still a bit dump, but they settled it on the corner of the room nonetheless. The younger couples stayed on the kitchen with Sunny, baking cookies and pies for snack time and dessert after dinner.

The older ones stayed on the living room, decorating the place and talking about old times. The group on the kitchen heard a few shouts from time to time, but nothing worrisome.

John occasionally appeared on the kitchen, pretending he wanted to help with the food, but the twins knew it was an excuse to get away from the decoration task. Moreover, from the bickering between his husband and his brother-in-law. Ahab knew how to deal with them; John had no patience.

Sunny had the chance to mix the dough for the pie, happy to make something that everyone would eat. Eli helped her put it on the oven, explaining how to turn it on and emphasizing she should always be careful when dealing with fire. She felt the sudden need to hide inside the oven. The cold settling on every room in the house made the oven’s warmth inviting! But she knew it wasn’t a good idea.

After everything was cleaned on the kitchen, Eli headed outside to clean the dog area and water his father’s plants while the weather was still on his favor. Adrian and Hal sat at the table, talking in quiet voices about something Sunny couldn’t catch.

She looked at her dad and he looked at her, sighing.

“It seems it’s just me and you, kiddo.” He smiled and stepped behind her “Give me your hands.” She obeyed and David held her small hands in his, pulling her a few inches from the ground and put her on top of his slippers. She giggled and tightened her grip on his hands as he began walking.

They walked past the dining room, rounding the big table and into the front hallway, laughing as Sunny tried not to slip from his feet. Her grandfathers and gruncles passed by them, smiling and waving at Sunny, distracting her from the task and David almost tripped.

When they reached the living room, Sunny slipped and David pulled her up to his arms, making she laugh openly. He joined her and started to blow raspberries on her cheek, pretending to bite her small fingers as she tried to push him away from her.

He ended up nuzzling her cheek and neck, laughing again with the delicious sound of her voice. She tried pushing him again, yelling between laughs because his beard scratched her sensible skin. David hugged her and closed his eyes, resting his head on hers as she relaxed on his arms, cheek pressed against his shoulder and nose’s curve fitting against his neck.

Sunny felt the laughing tingles in her belly still and her dad’s smell flooded her senses. She could scent the faint smell of cigarette, but said nothing. His laughter echoing in her ears and the warmth of his hug out powered the scent, showing she had nothing to fear, for he would always protect her.

He began humming and Sunny giggled, receiving a chuckle in response and a kiss on her locks. He sang only in front of her family – Hal and her. The three knew David couldn’t sing, he wasn’t a good singer, but he sang nonetheless. They would sit on the small backyard of their house in the city and Sunny would laugh as David tried to sing to her after a long day playing or swimming.

Her dad had an old guitar, which he tried to play as often as possible even if he knew only a handful of songs. Her father would always try to muffle his laughter behind mugs of coffee, but never succeeding and ending up joining him on the singing.

His gruff voice didn’t match the notes and her father said David sounded like an angry dog because of the cigarettes he chain-smoked. Sunny never liked the smell those had, so it was another reason to persist on his dad quitting it.

Sunny smiled and lifted her head, looking at her dad. David met her eyes and smiled, tilting his head.

“Are you tired of your old man singing, already?” he joked and she giggled, shaking her head.

“I-I love y-you, dad.” She smiled and David combed her locks with his fingers, smiling to her.

“I love you too, sweetie.” He kissed her forehead and heard the sound of a camera shot. They both turned their heads and a blonde woman with a brown leather jacket smiled at them, blue eyes bright.

“And I love moments like these.” She waved her cell phone and David tilted his head, sighing.

“Mom.” He smiled wryly, she walked to them, pulling her son’s ear, and he winced, leaning down. She kissed his cheek and patted it afterwards, chuckling “There was no need for that.” He complained, stepping back and rubbed his ear.

“Is what you deserve for not receiving me well.” She shifted her eyes to Sunny and smiled, pinching her round cheek “My little Sunny is so big! And cute!” she beamed and Sunny tried to get away from her hands, shrugging “Don’t you remember Auntie Eva, darling?”

David looked at his daughter and chuckled, looking at his mother again.

“She remembers you. She just doesn’t like too much contact.” He explained, “I mean, I think no one likes their cheeks pinched, mom.”

Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes, opening her jacket. She reached for the inner pocket and pulled a small package, smiling at Sunny.

“It’s okay. Here, darling. There’s more coming, okay? This one is just a reminder that, even far away, I’m always thinking about my favorite girl.” She offered it to Sunny and the girl hesitated before grabbing the package.

She turned it around in her hands and David looked at her.

“How do we say, Sunny?”

The girl looked at Eva and her cheeks turned into a pinkish color. The package was in a beautiful shade of blue, almost purple, and had a white bow with a small paper under it. Sunny could only read a few words and knew it had the words  _love_ ,  _Sunny_  and  _precious_.

“Tha-thank you, Aunt-tie.”

Eva smiled fondly and crossed her arms. David adjusted his hold on Sunny and tilted his head, trying to read the card as Sunny turned the present around. He looked at his mother and the woman had a quizzed expression. He shook his head slightly when their eyes met and she sighed, putting her hands on her waist.

“Your brother is outside chatting with guess-who.” She waved a hand and David tried to look outside the window “Where’s the two idiots that like to call themselves your fathers? Not a single soul to receive me.” She rolled her eyes “And they left the front door open.” She frowned and David nodded.

“Dad must have forgot. Ahab and Kaz arrived today too.” He shrugged and her sculpted eyebrows rose up “It was a bit before lunch.”

“Oh. I must go see them. I have to tease Kaz.” She chuckled, touching his arm “I heard, from trustworthy sources, of course, that he got a butterfly tattoo after losing a bet.” She raised one single eyebrow and smiled deviously. David frowned and smiled in pity “Where are they?”

He chuckled, motioning his head in direction of the kitchen.

“They might be outside.” She nodded and gave a few steps before David called her again “Can you ask Hal to make some tea? It’s nearing snack time and Sunny has to eat soon.”

“Sure, dear. Bye, Sunny.” She waved and Sunny shrank, trying to hide.

David looked down and put a hand on the back of her head.

“Can you stay here? I’ll see if your uncle George needs help with anything.” He fixed her pullover around her neck and she nodded “Good girl.” He kissed her forehead and put her on the couch, heading outside.

Sunny heard loud voices outside, but didn’t had the curiosity to see who it was. Her eyes fell on the small box on her hands. She shook it, trying to hear anything coming from it. She crossed her legs and undid the bow, putting the fabric aside along with the note. Carefully, she unwrapped the box, trying hard not to tear the beautiful paper.

The tip of her tongue was caught between her lips as she folded the paper and put by the ribbon. The bare box was white with a golden engraving on top. She opened the box and a silver bracelet laid on top of velvet. It had a blue stone pendant on it and her name engraved on the small silver plate.

She heard a few things about aunt Eva and the only thing she knew for sure, it was that she had a motorbike. She don’t remember that day, but her fathers have a photo which Sunny, only in a diaper, is sitting on top of a bike with enormous googles on her face and a blonde woman behind her, which she assumes is Eva.

Sunny didn’t know where she lived or what she did, but she always got small gifts through the mail or lipstick stained postcards. She found aunt Eva extremely beautiful, but also intimidating. Her smiles seemed dangerous and Sunny couldn’t meet her eyes, always blushing.

She pouted, looking at the bracelet and tried to put on her wrist, failing. She held the bracelet tightly after putting the paper and ribbon inside the box and ran outside, stopping at the hallway, eyes widened.

“Granny!”

She almost dropped her bracelet as she ran to meet her grandmother.

The older woman kneeled and opened her arms, hugging her tightly. Sunny’s heartbeat was fast as she let go, splitting smile on her face as her other grandmother gently asked David to pick Sunny up. The girl laughed and hugged her neck, receiving a kiss from red lips.

“I don’t receive a hug too?” her uncle asked and she giggled as David passed her to his brother. She saw uncle George once in a while because he had a very busy life, travelling around the world making important decisions with boring people as his dad liked to say. “You’re so big! How old are you now?” he fixed his glasses.

“I’m five!” she tried to show her open palm, almost forgetting, again, the bracelet in her hand. She showed her wrist and waved the bracelet “I-I can’t pu-put it.”

George nodded and kneeled on the floor, putting her on his bended knee. She pulled up the pullover sleeve and her uncle clasped the bracelet on her wrist, smiling.

“It’s a beautiful bracelet.”

“Aunt-tie gave me!” she showed her dad and he squinted, reading it. He gave her a small smile, nodding. Her eyes shifted to her grandmothers and her little heart almost couldn’t take the vision of them both “Gr-granny! I-I learnt a new th-thing about birds!”

“And what if you told us about the birds while we eat?” George suggested and glanced at his wristwatch “We’re just in time for some tea.” He smiled and Sunny nodded, getting up and reached for her grandmother’s hands.

Grand-granny Joy, tall and stoic, always with her snow-white hair in a ponytail. Sunny didn’t know how old she was, but she didn’t look like other grand-grannies. Her arms were still strong enough to hold Sunny upside down or toss her in the air. She had  _many_ trophies that she won for fighting in competitions in the past. Her dad said she didn’t compete anymore because of her age, but she was one of the best teachers in the whole country.

Sunny sat with her father by the computer and watched videos of her grand-nanny throwing people on the floor and lifting guys twice her size in the air. Many times, her fathers had to walk around the house with Sunny locked on their legs because she tried to recreate the moves she saw.

She glanced at the luggage by the door and noticed a foam carpet. Her excitement filled her chest as she thought about joining her grand-granny in the stretching exercises she did.

Granny Love was gorgeous. Her white hair looked like Sunny’s; short and combed to the sides. Her blue eyes, which Sunny had seen only a handful of times, always hidden behind thick sunglasses. She always had a big hat on, long sleeved shirts and smelled of sunscreen.

Granny Love was Hal’s mother and he explained a few things to Sunny. He said she was an albino, which meant she couldn’t sunbathe like other people did, because her skin was very sensible. He explained that the lack of sun did a series of things to her granny’s body, so she couldn’t hold too much weight and had to take some pills to help her body function properly.

When going through the family photo albums, Sunny noticed Granny Love held her in many photos until Sunny completed two years and the weight was too much. The photo Sunny liked the most, was the one from the day she was born.

Granny Love had Sunny in her arms, the typical sunglasses on her face even if indoors. She was on the hospital bed, sat next to a woman in a blue patient gown, hair dump with sweat, and Grand-granny Joy standing on the other side, eyes reddish. The three women smiling to whoever took the picture, pure joy in a single frame.

Sunny wasn’t biologically her fathers’ daughter. Her mother, Olga, was a soldier, she was told. Lived abroad, sending money, gifts and calling from time to time. Sunny has seen her twice, that she remembers.

She had boyish features and only wore baggy clothes. A scar cut across her face, but it never stole her rough beauty.

The times she visited, Sunny wouldn’t let go of her mother. The first time, she was three, when Olga came for her birthday and appeared after Sunny had blown the candles. She cried as Olga peppered her face with kisses and didn’t let go for the rest of the party.

The second time, she visited a month after her birthday, a book about airplanes and a model to build. They built it in a day and spent the rest of Olga’s leave playing with it on the park. Her fathers had gone in vacation, leaving her with her mother, so they could have privacy to be mother and daughter.

The day before Olga had to go back abroad, a hot afternoon, she curled in her lap, engraving her smell in her memory - sweat and strawberry tea-, and asked a question that was stuck in her throat, weighting too heavy for her little shoulders.

_“Yo-you love m-me, m-mom?”_

Olga chuckled and nuzzled her forehead, making it clear she, too, was engraving her daughter’s smell in her memory.

_“Of course I do. I know I’m always far away, but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you. It’s dangerous for a baby girl, out there. Your fathers take care of you for me, so I can take care of you in the future.”_

She had sensed her doubts and answered them like a mother would do; like the mother she was. Sunny cried again and Olga sang to her a lullaby in Russian, laughing when Sunny cried more, saying she didn’t know Russian.

_“I’ll ask your parents and dedushka to teach you. Next time I see you, we’ll sing this together.”_

Sunny trained Russian during the school period and could already dominated the Cyrillic alphabet, proud of knowing how to write her own name and her relatives’ too.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t notice they were already at the kitchen, someone hoisting her up to their lap. Uncle Eli held her firm in his lap, offering a piece of corn bread and a cup of lemonade. She accepted and took a bite of the bread, glancing at the adults talking around the table.

Eli sat with her on the head of the table, talking with David on his left. On his right, sat Adrian who was focused on his cell phone and Hal, who chatted with George, sat across from Eli. The sixth chair was missing, pulled to the porch, where the older people talked. Diamond snoring with his belly up near the door.

Sunny noticed smoke surrounding them and pouted. How many people in her family smoked?

A cold wind entered the room as the hours passed, filling the kitchen with smell of wet soil. Sunny was released from her uncle’s lap and sat with Diamond on the carpet, petting his round belly. Soon, the ones responsible for dinner would get up and the comfortable warmth and noise would fade, leaving empty chairs around the table.

Grand-granny Joy appeared on the door, her white hair framed by orange sunlight and she looked around the kitchen, landing her eyes on Sunny.

“Hey, there, starlight. Come here.” She waved her hand and Sunny obeyed, grabbing her hand.

She was led outside and Joy sat with her on the porch, away from the others. Their laughter and conversation not far away, but not too close to disturb them. Her hard eyes on the fountain in the backyard.

“Tell me what you’ve learned about birds.”

Sunny smiled and told her about the hummingbirds and the robins. She tried to remember what she knew about bird-feeders and Joy listened, using her cellphone to help Sunny find the photos of the birds she wanted to talk about.

Joy helped her read an article about what to feed the birds when winter came, but they stopped mid text when a gasp was heard.

Sunny and Joy lifted their heads, seeing Adrian near where John and Adam kept firewood. He had his eyes downcast and Eli approached him, clearly asking what happened, worried he had hurt himself with the wood.

Soon, both men looked up. Those in the porch, tried to do the same, but stopped, as the air was filled with snowflakes. Sunny got up and ran, eyes looking up as snowed, settling on her hair and clothes. She giggled, putting her tongue out, catching some.

She looked around her and noticed every adult was outside, looking up.

Eli and Adrian were holding hands, watching the snow fall. John had his arms crossed in front of his chest, contrary to Adam who had his hands behind his back. Ahab had his good arm around Kaz’ shoulders, smiling. Kaz had took off his glasses, enjoying the snowflakes on his skin.

Her fathers were on the porch. David had his arm around Hal’s waist, a cigarette on his mouth as they watched the sky. Joy and Love sat on the small couch on the porch, enjoying their tea and the vision of many generations in front of them.

Eva, also on the porch, filmed everyone’s reaction with her cellphone.

Sunny looked up again, watching the pink sky turn indigo. A cold wind messed with her hair, certain to make her nose and ears pink, worrying her fathers that she might catch a cold. Her fingers had begun to feel cold and she had to go back inside when her fathers called for her.

She entered the house with a warmth chest despite the cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dave, if your grandmother is dating my mother, what does it makes... us?'  
> 'Not this again, Hal, please.'  
> Did you guys see how I just dodged that issue
> 
> Strangelove and Olga share the same VA, Vanessa Marshall! Nice trivia I discovered xD  
> many things appeared on this chapter, but obviously i will not delve into them bc sunny is just a child, but, ie, olga is not precisely a soldier. she's a mercenary, but sunny will just know about that when she's older. i tried to explain how her parents work and hope it didn't get too confusing!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: puking, implied self-harming and alcohol addiction

Sunny opened her eyes and met a dark room. Her heart jumped a bit, having forgotten where she was, but soon she calmed herself, remembering it was her grandfathers’ house.

She struggled a bit, getting out of Hal’s arms and sat down, looking around. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she needed to go to the bathroom. She got out from under the blanket and looked around, noticing that a soft light came from outside the window’s room. Sunny frowned, but ignored because of her full bladder.

She crawled to the end of the bed and got down; hearing the bed creak, but none of her fathers made a sound, so she walked to the door and opened it. She stood on tiptoes, her small fingers almost not reaching the doorknob.

When the door opened, she squeezed her eyes, regretting getting up. She whined and closed the door behind her, being very careful not to make any sound. The darkness greeted her, but she made a beeline to the bathroom, pawning the wall to know where she was going.

The dark didn’t scare her, now that she thought about it, sleep long gone and empty bladder. She could localize herself trough touch and hearing, and she knew her grandparent’s house layout – at least the hallway.

It was the silence, which made her uneasy. The snow falling outside, piling up on the garden, on the cars outside, preventing the sound to travel long distances, making every landscape a deaf scene.

Sunny felt too self-aware in the silence. She heard her respiration, her footsteps on the soft carpet and the noise of something falling outside.

She stopped and looked to the end of the dark hallway, analyzing it. Her shivering body asked her to go back to bed and get warm again, but her curious mind convinced her to walk those few steps back into the dark.

There was a light coming from the porch at the back and she stopped in front of the kitchen door, looking at the ajar door. A soft laughter echoed again and she glanced around in the dim room, noticing that not only Diamond was sleeping on the corner of the kitchen. Rex and two other dogs were there too, cuddling to keep each other warm.

One was small and black, fat belly still present in the developing body. Fox, a black Labrador, two years old and the youngest of the dogs. The other, Heaven, a big boxer, lazy and that drooled too much, had his head on Diamond’s belly, snoring.

Sunny walked to them and crouched, petting the furs and smiling.

“It’s co-cold, right?” she whispered and Heaven’s only response was to fidget in place, stretching to get more comfortable. Diamond opened one eye, but ignored Sunny altogether. Fox was the only one to raise his head and give Sunny a full glance over, but the cuddling seemed more interesting and he lied down again.

She giggled and got up, looking at the door again. Her hands fidget in front of her body, squeezing the wool in between her fingers. Curiosity and self-preservation battling inside her little head to decided if it was a good idea to go outside and check who was there.

What if it was someone she didn’t know? What would she do, then?

She thought about her dad, when they sneak on her father when he would stay too long in the office or didn’t know when they were home. It was always fun to see his face get white, then red and his glasses would fall to the tip of his nose. They always ended up laughing after the scare, so if it wasn’t someone that Sunny knew, she could scare them and they would laugh and get to know each other.

Yes!

She walked to the door and slowly pulled the door open, putting her head outside. The cold wind hit her nose and her body shivered. The whole backyard was covered in white soft-looking snow and Sunny had the urge to go outside and jump on there to make snow angels, but she held herself back.

She was on a mission!

Her brown eyes looked around and landed on the figure sat on the small couch outside. Gruncle Ahab had his eyes on the sky, arms crossed and a small blanket around his shoulders. She noticed he had a cigarette in his mouth, but it looked much bigger than the ones her dad smoked. She stepped on the only step leading outside and the door creaked, grabbing the adult’s attention.

“Sunny?”

Her eyes widened and she froze in place. She put a hand on the threshold and Ahab tilted his head, taking the cigarette from his mouth.

“What you’re doing awake?” he asked and she relaxed. Why would she be afraid of gruncle Ahab? With his soft eye and sea smell.

She stepped on the porch and he turned his body to her, frowning. She didn’t know what time it was, but if he was outside, she could be too.

“Yo-you sh-should’nt smoke.” She stated and his eye landed on the cigarette in his fingers. She noticed that he held it the same way as her dad: between the tips of thumb and index.

She walked to him and he raised one eyebrow, smiling in an amused way.

“I wasn’t smoking.” He confessed and put the cigarette on the ashtray in the small table. There were ashes in there and Sunny frowned, pointing to it. Ahab chuckled and pulled the blanket from his shoulders “It’s your dad’s.”

It didn’t make Sunny’s frown go away.

After a few moments, Ahab chuckled again in the way that made Sunny think that he always had a joke to tell. She knew he had many things to tell, many stories, but he never told anything. Always too quiet with distant eyes, but never far from reach.

“Sit here.” He motioned to the couch and she obeyed, climbing to sit by his side, noticing he didn’t have his prosthetic on. He put the blanket around her small shoulders and relaxed against the cushions, glancing again to the far away sky. Sunny mimicked him and found a few stars against the dark sky, beautiful but so cold.

“Weren’t you supposed to be asleep?” he questioned and she looked at him, nodding. That made him chuckle again and she swung her legs “And why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I ha-had to pee.”

He nodded and she pulled the blanket tightly around herself when a cold wind crept beneath it. She glanced at her uncle and kneeled on the couch, receiving his full attention. She opened her arms and climbed his lap, hugging him.

Ahab muffled a laugh with his hand and threw his head back, body shaking with the movement. He looked at her with a smile on his face and touched her hair with fondness.

“You’re a good girl, Sunny.” He hugged her, letting her face against his chest. She snuggled there, feeling the warmth that irradiated from his body and closed her eyes, relaxing. There wasn’t smell of sea or sand, but a faint smell of mint and something else she didn’t know. She pressed the side of her face to his chest and heard his heartbeat; the steady sound of someone peaceful.

“Un-uncle.” She called and he grunted in response “Wh-why are yo-ou so… S-so quiet?” she opened her eyes and saw that snow had fallen on the small pot of aloe vera near the couch.

She heard and felt her uncle take a deep breath. She didn’t know if it was okay to ask that type of question, but she wanted to know more about him. The others talked with her and answered her questions, but gruncle Ahab always stood more on the outside of the conversations. She related to him, wanting to hold his hand and be in silence with him, away from the noise.

“Well,” he began and she looked at his face “there isn’t much to say.” He finished and she blinked, trying to understand what he said. Slowly, a frown took over her sparse eyebrows and Ahab noticed the resemblance to Olga.

“N-no.” she stated “Th-there’s a-a lot to-to talk!” she fidget in place and he held her better, trying to not let her fall back. Her wide eyes scanned around, trying to find anything that she could talk, that she could bring up, to encourage him to talk to her. She glanced at his face and put both hands in his chest.

“Ho-how y-you and un-uncle Kaz me-meet?”

Ahab blinked at her question and chuckled again, glancing at the cigarette on the ashtray. She kept her eyes on him, curious to know the answer to the question her mind supplied.

“It’s a long story.” He dodged and she groaned, leaning back, but a cold wind made her shiver and shrink against his chest.

He put the cigarette back between his lips and she pouted against his shoulder. She looked at the object and noticed that it really wasn’t lit.

“Let’s go back inside.” Ahab sighed and pulled the blanket around her shoulders, wrapping her in it and got up with her in his arm, with a little difficulty.

He turned off the porch light and locked the door. She knew he would try to take her back to the bedroom, but she wanted to stay and talk to him. She fidget in the blanket cocoon and pulled an arm free, placing her small hand on his chest. She leaned away and looked at him, pouting.

“Pl-please, uncle!” she whined and Ahab stopped, tilting his head. He sighed and Sunny swung her legs more, watching him. He sighed defeated and passed through the hallway, going to the living room.

She smiled in triumph and Ahab turned the light on, sitting on the couch after. He put Sunny by his side, fixing the blanket around her little shoulders.

The Christmas tree had the lights on, red and gold blinking in a pattern. Sunny’s eyes got lost in the bright lights, but her mind took her back to the matter at hand. She looked back at her uncle and crossed her legs.

Ahab scratched his nape, putting a leg on the couch and turned his body to Sunny. His blue eye seemed tired, but it was gentle as always.

“So.” He began and she nodded, waiting with attentive eyes “Which countries do you know?” he asked and Sunny frowned, brushing her bangs away from her face.

“Yo-u’re not an-answering!”

Ahab chuckled and shook his head, seeming a bit more relaxed.

“I am. Do you know a country named Costa Rica?” he tilted his head and she looked up, trying to remember the maps she saw in a book once. Her small hands traced a line in the air as she mumbled the names of the countries she could remember.

Ahab waited, patiently as she pouted and looked down, counting in her fingers. She frowned and glanced at her uncle.

“Co-cos…?”

Ahab chuckled.

“Costa Rica. We’re in the United States, right?” she nodded, paying attention “If you go down a bit, there’s Mexico. After three or four countries, you have Costa Rica.” He explained and Sunny nodded more. His voice wasn’t as rough as her grandfather’s was, but she could sense something similar in there “I met your uncle there.”

“I was in a business trip with your grandfathers.” His voice was low, careful not to make much noise “I was there to help some people with their health.” Sunny nodded, remembering her uncle was a doctor. Ded Adam said he was a military doctor and that they met her mother, Olga, through him.

 “A week after we arrived, I think,” he put a hand in his chin, remembering the events of so long ago, “I was really late. Like today.” He poked her belly and she giggled, “I was going back to my room, like you should do…” she hid her face with the blanket and Ahab smiled “And then I saw someone puking.”

“Ew…” she put her tongue out and Ahab chuckled, nodding.

“But I went to help him, because it was my job.” He shrugged and Sunny nodded “I took him to the medic bay and he was just drunk.” Sunny tilted her head forward.

“Dr-drunk?”

“When someone drinks too much, they get drunk. They won’t walk right and will laugh the whole time.” He explained and Sunny blinked, trying to understand “And, if you drink _too much_ , you end up puking.”

“B-but… I nev-ver got dr-drunk. And da-dad makes me dr-drink lots o-of water!”

Ahab chuckled and pinched her nose. She pushed his hand and giggled.

“It’s only if you drink adult drinks, with alcohol.”

She nodded, understanding. She remembered when her dad would sit on the couch and drink from a yellow can. His breath was really bad afterwards.

“Well, he was drunk and I took care of it, letting him sleep there.” He sighed and put a cushion under his head “The other doctor took care of him and I went to my room. I saw him again, a few days later, in a party.”

Sunny smiled, paying more attention to the story. She loved parties! Especially birthday ones, full of candies and music!

“He was really weird.” He chuckled and Sunny joined him, “It was the seventies, so he wore a [shirt](http://heyahchow.tumblr.com/post/175919471631/you-gotta-feel-that-heat-and-we-can-ride-the) that” he gestured to his chest, but stopped, glancing at Sunny. The girl blinked and he blinked back “ he wore a shirt.” He waved his hand “And yellow pants.” He scoffed.

Sunny relaxed against the couch, looking at her uncle. He had a soft curve on his eye and a smile pushing his way through his lips as he spoke. Imagining her uncle in yellow pants was funny even if she didn’t understand what her uncle Ahab meant by saying it was “the seventies”.

“He had his hair brushed back and wore the aviator sunglasses you don’t see him without.” He glanced back at her, “I think I started to like him when he confused me with John.” He put his hand in front of his mouth, muffling a laughter and Sunny couldn’t help on letting a smile appear on her own lips.

She had never seen uncle Ahab laughing like that.

“Wh-what he di-did?”

“Nothing much. Talked business with me.” He shrugged, but his eye got lost in the tree, a smile taking place again on his lips “I told him I wasn’t John and that I saw him puking a few day before,” they laughed and Ahab smiled, fondness in his eyes “then, he invited me to dance.” He looked at his niece and she gasped, eyes going wide.

“Dance?” she kneeled on the couch “I-I lo-love to dance!” she smiled, putting her hands on his belly and he touched her nose with his index.

“It was a different type of dance back then. Ask your uncle to show you.” He smiled “I’m sure he’ll love to.”

Sunny nodded and lied next to him, pulling the blanket over her again. Ahab fixed it to cover her small chest and neck and brushed back her bangs.

“Y-you still da-dance?” she thought about them doing something similar to when she would stay on the small porch with her fathers, singing. Maybe they listened to songs on the radio and danced on the living room! Then, she remembered that Kaz only had one leg and used a crutch to walk. She noticed Ahab thought about that too.

“Not so much anymore. We try sometimes.” He smiled “He hugs my neck and gets on my foot. It’s quite the work, but we try.” His fingers found her hair again, brushing the strands just to have something to do “He gets less grumpy.” He chuckled.

Sunny let him brush her hair, thinking about what he told her. She looked down, looking at her feet poking from under the blanket and pulled it to see them better. She wiggled her toes and stretched her feet, trying to imagine what it would be like not to have one of them. She felt sad for uncle Kaz, imagining how hard it must be for him.

“He got used to it.” She looked up and he shook his head “We get used to some things after a while.”

Why did he always have a story behind his teeth?

They stood in silence for a while. Sunny turned around, facing his chest and he let her head rest there as he kept brushing her hair. The tree lights were blurry in Sunny’s vision and she could feel the sleep coming to her again.

“Un-uncle.” She called in a whisper, but Ahab caught it. He groaned, glancing at her “D-do you… Te-teach me how to… T-to fish?” she heard him chuckle and her eyes closed.

“I’ll teach you, darling. You’ll catch fishes as big as you in no time.” His voice became distant and her vision darkened.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the smell.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushed her hair out of her eyes, yawning. She looked around and saw a window in front of the bed. The chilly breeze crept through the small opening and she shuddered, pulling the blanket around her. She got up, blanket around her shoulders, and walked to the door, but stopped as it opened.

“Oh.” Her uncle appeared, smiling at her, “You woke up, Sunny. I was coming to check on you. Come eat. Breakfast is ready.” He opened the door more and she went back to the bed, throwing the blanket on it. Kazuhira chuckled and closed the door as she stood by his side “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded as they walked side by side to the kitchen.

“That’s good. That’s good.” He glanced at her “Are you hungry?” she shrugged, pushing her hair away from her face. She was a bit sleepy still.

At the kitchen, Sunny smiled as her granny Joy crouched and kissed her good morning, and went to the living room. She looked around and saw uncle Ahab coming from the pantry with a box of cereals.

“Good morning, Sunny. Do you want some cereal?” he offered and she nodded, climbing the chair near her grandmother Love. She was reading a book and sipped in a mug with a heart on it.

“Good morning, darling Sunny.” She put the mug down and leaned down, kissing her forehead “Did you sleep well?”

“Uhum. I-I sl-slept with un-uncle.” She swung her legs under the table “W-we tal-talked a l-lot.” She looked around for her fathers, but they were nowhere to be seen. She took a deep sigh and Ahab walked to the table, putting the bowl of cereals in front of her.

“If you want to eat more, you say it.”

“He told me you want to learn how to fish.” Kaz said and sat across from Sunny, plate and fork in hand.

Sunny nodded and smiled, beginning to lose the rest of the sleep that lingered in her eyes.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I fished a whole whale, Sunny?” Ahab sat by her side, excited to tell the tale, but Kazuhira sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t lie to her.” He looked at Sunny “It was a small dolphin.”

Sunny eyes widened and she looked at Ahab, seeing him roll his eyes in response and chuckle.

“Let me teach the girl about literature, Kaz.” The blonde put his tongue out in answer and Sunny chewed on her cereal. She glanced at granny Love and found funny how her eyes never left the book she was reading, even if there was a lot of noise around her. Sunny tried to read the cover, but could only understand the words _new_ and _technology_.

“But, yeah, I caught a dolphin by mistake.” He continued his tale and Sunny looked back at him “It was when we were… Where were we, Kaz? Guiana?” he looked at his husband, frowning.

“Just say amazon, because I don’t remember either.” He chuckled and Ahab looked back at Sunny.

“We were fishing with our friends. The only thing we could hear was the boat.” He stopped, eating a bit of cereal and Sunny copied him “And, suddenly, something caught my bait.” He raised his spoon and Sunny leaned in, paying attention “I pulled and pulled the line” he waved the spoon and Sunny’s eyes were fixed on it “And then!” he took a deep breath and she held hers “A small dolphin came out of the water.” He smiled at her “A pinky dolphin.” His eye softened and she gasped loudly.

“Pin-pinky?!”

“They’re quite common on the amazon.” He explained and she sat on her legs, putting her arms on top of the table “It was your size. They call them boto.”

“Bo-boto!” she saved the word in her memory, eyes on her cereal, trying to imagine a pink dolphin swimming along a river. The world had so many things she didn’t know about and it was so exciting! She glanced at her granny and bit her lower lip, wanting to ask about the book she was reading, to know about technology and computers.

Granny Love was a scientist, that Sunny was sure, but she didn’t know of what exactly. She knew she was just like her father, loved computers and machines. She was the one who taught Sunny how to turn on a computer and use a cellphone in case of emergencies.

Maybe she could ask her about the book later, they had an entire day ahead after all.

The rest of breakfast was full of fishing stories from Ahab and Kazuhira adding a detail or correcting his husband. Sunny noticed that her uncle would forget things easily and thought if it wasn’t because of his horn, but didn’t ask reminding her fathers scolding her for looking at it.

While Ahab washed the dishes, uncle George walked into the kitchen and petted Sunny’s hair, messing it more. She smiled at him and ran to the bedroom her things were. She entered the room and didn’t see any of her fathers, but didn’t thought much of it, going straight to her drawing kit. She grabbed it and went to the living room, plopping by the center table and looked at the woman on the couch.

Her Granny Joy was watching television and sipping on a mug.

“Gr-granny! Do-don’t move!” she raised a small hand and Joy raised her eyebrows, glancing at her granddaughter “I-I’ll draw you!” she relaxed and smiled in amusement, not moving, but went back to watch her show.

The adults came to the living room as the morning passed. Sunny tried drawing everyone as they took their places on the couches and showed the final product to them. They gasped and beamed at Sunny for her skills. Granny Love was the one who went to put the drawing on the fridge.

Sunny spent the rest of the morning at the living room, drawing colorful dolphins while her grannies, uncle and gruncles watched television. She didn’t know where her fathers went and noticed her grandfathers were missing too. But, nearing lunch, as she finished drinking a mug of cocoa, the front door opened and a cold wind came in with it.

“It’s cold as fuck out there.”

She tilted her head, trying to see the front door, but couldn’t, so she got up and walked to the entrance. She put her hands on the threshold, looking at the adults putting plastic bags on the floor.

“I think even my balls froze.” Uncle Eli pulled off his beanie and messed up his hair, shaking his shoulders. Ded Adam hit him in the nape and he frowned.

“Yeah. A good punch would resolve.” Grandfather John scoffed, crouching to take off his shoes and her dad copied him. She blinked, paying attention to the conversation and her father noticed her.

“No! I won’t be able to have kids with Adrian!”

“Thank God.” Adrian answered and the adults laughed, making a small smile appear on his face.

“Sunny.” Hal stepped from the entrance, putting the slippers on and walked to her, pulling her up on his arms. He kissed her forehead and she looked at the others, seeing them put on the slippers and walk past them with the bags. Every one of them greeted her with a smile and David stopped near Hal, leaning in and giving her cheek a kiss.

She smiled, feeling the warmth of her father’s hug and the itch her dad’s beard left on her cheek.

“Close your eyes.” He asked and she put her hands on top of them, giggling, “You can open them now.”

She put her hands down and a plush monkey was in front of her. The yellow fur and big nose caught her attention and she laughed, reaching for it.

“I-It’s so ug-gly!” she laughed more and her fathers joined her “I-I love it!” she hugged the plush and Hal took his glasses off to wipe some stray tears.

“How you’re gonna call it?” David asked with a smile and she looked at it again, turning him around.

“M-mark.” Her whole body shook as Hal laughed harder and David put a hand on his belly, joining him. She hugged the monkey and watched as her fathers laughed.

Hal wiped his tears and cupped the side of her face, kissing her mussled hair.

“You’re amazing, Sunny.” He sniffed and put back his glasses, adjusting her weight on his arms. David petted her hair and spent a while trying to brush it back in place and Hal passed Sunny to him “I remembered I have to talk to your dad. Put that in the bedroom.” He motioned to the package near the door and went after his father-in-law.

David smiled, looking down at Sunny and grabbed the package, walking to the bedroom.

“Wh-where did you g-go?” she asked, petting Mark’s fur.

“To the store. We had to buy a few ingredients that were missing for Christmas supper.” He smiled and put Sunny on the bed with the packet “And a few other things.”

Sunny tried to read the stamp on the package, but her dad put a hand over it, shaking his head. She hid her face behind Mark and he chuckled, putting the package away.

“D-dad.” He grunted in response “Di-did you knew that… Un-uncle Ahab fi-fished a-a whaylou?”

“A what?” David turned his face to her and frowned. He blinked and gasped softly “Oh. A whale.” Sunny nodded excitedly and he walked to her with a brush in hand “Really?”

“Uhum! B-but it… It was a b-boto.” He began brushing her hair, but halted.

“What’s a boto?” he looked at her face and she turned her head.

“A-a p-pink do-olphin! A-and it’s a m-mamoul! N-not a fish!” his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Really? A pink mammal, uh?” she nodded again and looked forward as he continued to brush her locks. The soft bristles caressed her hair and sometimes her forehead or neck, her dad’s fingers accompanying the movements.

He got up as she continued to tell about her gruncles’ stories and he helped her change her clothes. He scolded her slightly for staying so long in her pajamas and she pouted, crossing her arms, but he tickled her belly and the pout was replaced with laughter.

David lied on his back and she sat by his side, putting a hand on his chest. He smiled at her, but his smile faltered as Sunny’s own disappeared.

“What is it, Sunny?”

“I-“ she stopped when she heard footsteps and looked at the door, seeing her father walking in. Hal stopped at the door and blinked.

“What?” He studied his daughter’s face and looked at his husband. David supported his weight on his elbows, shrugging. Hal looked back at Sunny and his face assumed a worried expression as she began to sniffle “Oh, my God. What is it, Sunny?” he kneeled near the bed and touched her face.

Sunny shook her head, but couldn’t resist the tears that came up. They rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed, soon being cradled in a hug. Without noticing, she was openly crying, fisting her father’s shirt.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! We were fine. I just said that she shouldn’t have stayed in pajamas for so long, but she was laughing. I don’t know why she began to cry!”

“It’s okay, Sunny. It’s okay.”

Sunny had looked at her dad lying by her side and remembered uncle Ahab in the night before. His words came back to her mind and she felt a stronger sadness about her uncle Kazuhira and the idea that he couldn’t dance the way he did when her uncles first met. She thought about him in that morning, walking by her side, the crutch moaning under his weight.

She remembered her uncle Ahab sitting outside in the middle of the night, cold and alone. The way his mouth closed just when a story about his past would come up. The curve of his remaining eye and the warmth that it held even if his face showed how much he went through.

Sunny sobbed in regard of her uncles and the way the world treated them. She cried because she couldn’t understand how two of the gentlest people she knew could still smile and joke after what happened to them.

Had her other relatives went through similar things? Did they have scars that proved that they lived and suffered and survived? Would life treat Sunny the same way?

She stopped crying little by little, Hal cradling her, patting her back gently. When she stopped completely, eyes puffy red, her father sat her on his lap and her dad by his side as they cleaned her face from tears and snot. Hal put a hand in her forehead and she relaxed against his chest, sniffing.

“Are you hurt?” he asked in a soft voice and she lowered her gaze, shaking her head. He sighed and kissed the crown of her head “It’s okay…” his legs bounced slightly just like when she was a baby and David sat on the other side of Hal, kissing her too.

“When you’re ready to say what happened, we’ll listen.” His voice was soft and she brought her knees to near her chest.

She sniffed again and wiped her nose with her hand. Hal grimaced and cleaned it for her.

“U-uncles…” she began and they payed attention “I-I… W-why a-are they… Hu-hurt?” she looked up, eyes shining with tears “U-uncle sa-said un-uncle K-kaz ca-can’t da-dance…” tears rolled down again and David let a chuckle escape. Hal elbowed him.

“Oh, Sunny…” he hugged her again and she sobbed against his chest “Your uncles…” he took a deep breath “They hurt, that’s true, but they _aren’t_ _hurting_.” He said and she looked up.

David handed Hal another tissue and he cleaned her face again.

“Your uncles are okay, Sunny.” It was her dad’s turn to reassure her and she turned her head slightly “What happened to them left some scars, yes, and took away a few things…” he cupped the back of her head “But they’re here and they’re okay.”

“Life comes and leaves a few marks on us.” Hal smiled and Sunny remembered the scars in his arms, near his shoulders. The ones that, on a trip to the pool, he had taken his shirt off and she saw them, darker than his complexion. She asked what caused, soft fingers grazing on the hard tissue, and he smiled in a weird way before saying it happened when he was a teenager.

“But we are strong and can surpass whatever it throws at us.” David caressed her cheek and she felt the roughness of his palm. She thought about the one time she woke up in the middle of the night and heard her parents having an argument about cigarettes and drinks. They stopped as soon as Sunny appeared on the living room, but from that day forwards, Sunny never saw her dad drinking from yellow cans again “And Miller can dance.” He scoffed.

“H-he can?” she hiccupped and Hal chuckled, nodding.

“He is one of the best among us.” He tilted his head and she relaxed on his arms. Both men looked between themselves and then again at Sunny. Hal pressed his nose to hers and David cupped her head, kissing it gently “You’re a precious girl, Sunny.”

“Never change.”

Sunny closed her eyes and sighed, feeling her heart calmer. Maybe the world would be gentle with her if she was gentle with it. Even if it weren’t, she felt she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahab is trying to make puns in a cultured way, Kaz, let him be  
> some heavy issues discussed in this chapter, but hey life is like that even if you're a child lmao  
> I hope the link for Kaz shirt is working, if not you guys say it and I'll try to fix it.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I love writing this story and your comments make everything much more enjoyable!!  
> Thank you again <3


	4. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life treats you the same, no matter if you're a child or an elder. It comes and takes and takes, rarely giving.  
> Sunny will give everything she can with the time she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дедушка - grandfather/grandpa  
> Дед - ded (diminutive of dedushka)

The rest of the day went by quickly.

Sunny’s tears were wiped off and her pinkish face washed, clean from snot and tears, refreshing the warm skin. She sniffed a last time and gained a kiss on each cheek, Mark safe in her arms as they went back to the living room.

She stayed on the couch with Granny Joy as most of the men cooked lunch. Granny Love sat on the other side of the couch and Sunny leaned against her, begging that she talked about the book she was reading earlier.

“T-tell me, Gr-granny! Ab-about ro-robots!”

Granny Love touched her hair and the little girl felt smooth bumps on her palm as she listened to her grandmother telling her stories about robots and technology. Her big brown eyes bright with every new information the other would tell her. Grandmother Joy commented a few things, helping Love to describe some of the various projects she designed.

“Love is the most intelligent person in the whole planet, Sunny.” She said after Love explained to Sunny the very basic concept of artificial intelligence.

Love pulled off her glasses, cleaning them on her sweater and smiled at them both.

Sunny gasped and squeezed Mark between her small arms, looking at her grandmother. She had bright light blue eyes and white eyelashes that curved outward, making her eyes bigger, the wrinkles softening her gaze.

“You should always take a compliment as a fact, Sunny.” She advised and Sunny tilted her head, nodding slightly. Her short hair fell over her forehead and Love fixed it back, putting on the sunglasses again. Sunny blinked slowly, taking in the wrinkles on her face and frowned, looking back at her great-grandmother.

Joy had various spots on the back of her hand and around her face, different from Love whom didn’t have as many as she did.

Sunny got up under her grandmothers’ eyes and they watched in amusement as the girl walked to the kitchen without saying a word.

Sunny stopped at the kitchen’s door and hugged her stuffed animal, watching the adults walking around in the room. Ded Adam had his glasses on, sat by the table, cutting vegetables with her uncle George and uncle Adrian. Nanny John was by the stove, stirring something in a big pan, eye focused on it.

Uncle Eli was by the sink, using a big knife to cut something and passed it to her dad, who put spices on it. She walked to them and pulled her father’s pants, catching his attention.

“What is it, Sunny?” he tilted his head, looking at her and she motioned with her hand for him to come closer “I’m a bit busy now.” She puffed her cheeks and walked to her Ded Adam, pulling his sleeve.

“Hn? What is it?” he looked down at her and the glasses slid on his big nose. Sunny motioned again, asking him to come closer and he leaned down a bit “Is something wrong?”

Her small fingers touched his face and his tired eyes kept looking at her, trying to understand what her intention was. Her brown eyes scanned his face until she was satisfied with whatever she was looking for and walked out of the kitchen, going to the backyard. Adam frowned, but chuckled, going back to his task.

Sunny went outside and shrugged, holding Mark tight against her chest. She wasn’t wearing an appropriate coat and her body shook with the cold. She walked to the steps and looked around, trying to see if there was anyone outside, but the cold bit stronger on her face and she rushed back inside, walking past the kitchen and to the living room again.

Granny Joy had her arm around granny Love and Sunny pouted, annoyed that she couldn’t sit between them anymore. She climbed the couch and sat by Love’s side, putting her head on her lap. She was feeling giddy, anxious to do something, but didn’t know what. Her nose was warming up and her fingers weren’t so cold anymore.

Long fingers touched her hair and began caressing the thin locks. Sunny looked at the television, pulling Mark against her chest.

A blonde woman, younger than her grandmothers, gazed at a red billboard in the middle of an open field. She looked tired and extremely sad.

Sunny’s eyes went down before she closed them. Her young mind had a million thoughts passing through it, made worse by the sad look in the woman’s eyes. Sunny turned around, back to the television and knees brought near her chest. The nails scraping her scalp sent tingles down her body and she let herself relax, tuning out the sounds coming from the television and the kitchen, only her grandmother’s smell and touch occupying her senses.

She thought about her uncle again. Her fathers said she didn’t need to worry, but why the image of uncle Kaz’s crutch moaning was still in her mind? The horn in uncle Ahab’s forehead, the scars in uncle Adrian’s face and so many other’s marks she could see in her relatives. Those things added up in her mind and her closed eyes watered again.

Her adults were hurt.

_But they aren’t hurting, Sunny._

“Oh, Starlight. What is it?” Granny Love asked, long fingers leaving her hair as the little girl sat up. She turned around, kneeling on the cushion, plush toy tight in her arms as her eyes landed on the center table.

“I… I’ll b-be back!” she got down from the couch, gathered her papers and drawing kit and ran to the bedroom. Her grandmothers watched her go to the hallway and Love chuckled, looking back to the television as Joy did the same.

Their little girl was full of surprises.

 

 

“Sunny!” Hal called, walking to the living room. His mothers looked at him “Did you see Sunny?” he pushed the glasses up his nose.

“I think she went to the bedroom.” Love pointed and her son nodded, whispering a thanks.

“Hal.” before he turned around, Joy called for him. He looked at her; chest leaned on the threshold, thinking she would ask for a favor or something of the kind. The way her eyebrows tilted slightly to the center of her forehead, showed him he was wrong “Is Sunny alright? She looked sad.”

“Oh.” Love put her fingers on her chin “I noticed that too.” she looked between her wife and son.

Hal sighed and leaned the side of his face against the threshold too. His eyes followed the pattern of the center table’s adorned feet and his daughter’s crying red eyes came to mind.

“She is upset because of Ahab and Miller.” He said softly “She’s beginning to…” he moved his hand randomly, as if trying to mold the word he wanted “to understand some things. Let’s put it like that.” He raised his eyes to look at them.

Love gasped softly, leaning back on the couch and nodded. Joy had one fist on her lap, her thumb rubbing against the other fingers. They seemed pensive.

“She’ll be okay.” He supplied and smiled nervously “She’s strong.” Maybe he tried to reassure himself of that.

They nodded and Hal knew that conversation wasn’t over, but he walked back to the hallway and headed to the bedroom. The door was closed and he frowned, reaching for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door enough to put his head through it.

“Sunny?”

The little girl looked up like a deer caught in headlights. Brown eyes wide and paper scattered on the ground, which she quickly began to gather.

“D-don’t look! Don’t look!” she yelled and Hal pulled his head out, smile appearing on his lips as he looked down at the doorknob in his hand. He waited for a few seconds and looked up, amusement in his voice.

“Can I go in now?”

“Yes, b-but… Slow.”

Hal opened the door slowly and walked inside, looking for his daughter. She closed her drawing kit, and slid it under the bed as Hal stood near the door.

“What were you doing?” he teased her and she got up, putting her hands in front of her body.

“It’s a se-secret!” she shrugged, big eyes focused on her father’s face. Hal put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

“What type of secret?” he knew he had to give her space, not go prodding in her things like her mother did sometimes. But he would lie if he said he wasn’t curious to know what a five years old had to hide.

“A su-surprise secret!” she looked over her shoulder, changing weight from toes to heels and Hal chuckled, crossing his arms. Before he said anything, she looked at him again and charged in his direction, little hands splayed on his thighs as she pushed him out of the room “G-go! I-I have to… T-to finish!”

Hal laughed, thinking about giving in to her pushing, but reached for her hands, kneeling down.

“You can finish it later. We have to eat now.” He smiled at her “Lunch is ready.” Sunny shrugged and looked behind her again. Hal caressed behind her hands “I promise you can finish later without interruptions. No one will know your secret before you allow it, ok?” he promised and his daughter looked at him, doubt and hesitance still in her features.

Hal let go of one of her hands and drew a cross over his heart, smiling at her. She pouted, but ended up nodding.

“Do-don’t tell a-anyone!” she whispered to him and he nodded, putting a finger over his mouth.

“No one.” He smiled and got up; holding her hand in his as they walked out of the bedroom and Hal closed the door. Sunny looked one last time over her shoulder and squeezed her father’s hand as she looked ahead in the hallway.

 

 

After lunch, David took Sunny to the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth. She whined, saying she already knew how to do it, so he stayed by her side as she finished the task. He helped her get down from the sink and she ran off back to the bedroom. Before she could get her drawing kit from under the bed, David walked into the room and she got up, arms open.

“No! No! G-get out!” she yelled and David raised his hands in defense, shrugging.

“What? Why?” he frowned as she did the same thing, she had done with her father earlier, trying to push him out of the room. David chuckled, not moving an inch from where he stood and reached for her shoulders “Is it the super-secret thing your father told me about?”

She nodded eagerly and David sighed, rolling his eyes with fondness.

“Let’s do it like this: I will lay down and take a nap while you do your super-secret thing that no one can know about.” He suggested, “I will face the wall so I won’t see what you’re doing. How about that?”

Sunny looked at the bed and put a hand in her round chin, clearly thinking about the proposal. She could stay on the floor to draw because her kit had a flat surface, so the carpet wouldn’t be a problem. But, she also could do the same on the bed, because both places had enough space for him and her tools.

David waited patiently as his daughter weighted her options. He brushed her bangs back and tried to think where they had put the butterfly clip.

“Ok!” she looked up at him and his fingers rested on the back of her head “You won’t lo-look!” she stomped and he chuckled, nodding.

He closed the door and walked to the bed, stretching before climbing on the mattress. He lay his head on the soft pillow and watched as Sunny put the kit over the bed and climbed on it too.

“Don’t look!” she pushed his shoulder so he would turn and he complied, laughing.

“I’m turning, I’m turning.” He crossed his arms and faced the wall, closing his eyes. He was curious to know what would be so secret, what she was so focused on hiding of them, but let her be. They wouldn’t pry on her privacy.

Sunny kneeled on the mattress, looking over her dad’s shoulder to see if he was actually sleeping. He seemed relaxed and she trusted he wouldn’t look what she was doing. She leaned down and let a kiss on his cheek, going back to her super-secret papers. She didn’t see the smile on David’s lips.

 

Sunny closed the lid of her kit, putting her small hands on it and sighed. The papers inside were secured and hidden from prying eyes like her fathers’ own. She looked at the window, seeing the white sky outside, behind the curtains, and noticed she had spent more time on her plan than she meant to.

She looked at her dad and leaned on his shoulder, supporting her weight on her small hands. Her dad was fast asleep, lips parted and a relaxed expression on his face. Sunny leaned in and kissed his cheek, the beard prickling her skin. She got up and grabbed her kit, putting it under the bed again. She grabbed her sweater, put it on and walked out of the room.

Sunny went down the hall and turned to the kitchen, meeting Fox laid on the carpet with his belly up. She smiled and rubbed his belly, receiving an appreciative groan from the dog. Maybe if she asked nicely, her fathers would get a dog for her.

She loved her fathers, but they had their own things to do and Sunny, sometimes, didn’t want to interrupt their work. Most of the time, she would go to them and ask to join her in a tea party, drawings contest or with building a fort. But, sometimes, it happened that she would go to them and their frowned faces and focused eyes told her that she shouldn’t disturb them.

Moreover, Sunny didn’t have any friends, her age or any other. Therefore, she learned to play by herself and daydream of having a friend whom she could play with. It made her quite lonely, getting uncomfortable when other kids tried to get to know her at the daycare; the maximum interaction being drawing side by side in silence.

Outside, she heard the dogs barking and her Nanny’s laugh. The delicious humble that echoed from his chest and she learned to like in the past few days.

She walked to the porch, closing the door behind her so the cold wind wouldn’t get inside and looked around the white backyard. Her grandparents were talking, blankets around their shoulders.

Sunny walked to them, catching their attention and receiving smiles. She stopped near the small table and put her hands on the glass, looking up at them. The smell of hot tea filled her senses and her fingers gravitated towards the nearest mug, looking for warmth, but she stopped before touching the porcelain.

“I-I have a que-question!” she balanced her weight on her little feet and her grandparents chuckled “Ca-can I ask it?”

“Go ahead, darling.” Granny Love encouraged. She had a small blanket around her shoulders and a black beanie on her head. Her face was pinkish, especially her nose and cheeks.

“Why you d-don’t have as ma-many spots on your hand as granny Joy o-or Дед A-adam?”

Granny Love raised her own hand as Granny Joy did the same. They compared their fragile skin and fond smiles took place in their lips. Sunny glanced at her Ded and he had his hands in his lap, inside red leather gloves.

“They are called sun spots.” Granny Joy explained and Sunny’s eyebrows rose up “And, most of the time, you get them from exposure to the sun.” she chuckled and Sunny nodded seriously “Now, that I’ve told you that, can you guess why Love doesn’t have them as much?”

Sunny frowned and walked to her Granny, looking at her fragile hands. The long fingers were cold against her own chubby hands and she noticed the few faint spots on the fair skin.

“Be-because... You’re an alb-bin?” she looked up still holding her cold hands. Love smiled and nodded. From up close, Sunny could notice that the red lipstick leaked to the wrinkles around her mouth.

“Albino, sweetheart.” Ded Adam supplied and she looked at him, nodding again.

“I have these because I’m old.” Love chuckled and Sunny looked at her face, frowning “I didn’t get under the sun as much as them, but I got old.” She laughed, “So, these are called age spots.”

Sunny raised her eyes one more time and looked at her grandparents, their aged faces and the dark spots that littered their skin in so many places. Ded Adam and Granny Joy had long grey hair, cascading around Ded’s shoulders and tied against Joy’s nape. Granny Love had snow-white hair, small strands poking out the beanie and Nanny had grey hair, but it wasn’t soft like the others. Grandpa John’s hair looked more like fur with its dark grey strands around his temples, combed back neatly.

They all were so different from her fathers and her uncles. They didn’t have those dark marks on their skin, a few wrinkles, but not like her grandparents. Her small hands touched her cheeks and she pouted, looking at Adam and his puffy moustache and bright blue eyes.

“Will I ha-have one too?” she pointed “A mo-mo-moustache!” her excited question made the adults stop before bursting out laughing. Sunny didn’t understand why they were laughing so much! “So?!” she demanded, hitting her hands on the small table.

Adam put a hand over his mouth, throwing his head back. A few stray tears rolled from his eyes and he wiped them, putting his other hand over his chest, trying to control the fit. John had a booming laugh, not ashamed of his smile spread over his white beard.

Joy had a wide smile on her thin lips, laughing more contained. Love wiped her eyes on her sleeves, from the laughing fit, and reached for Sunny, combing her hair back.

“You can have whatever you put your mind into, sunflower.”

Sunny looked at her grandmother and nodded slightly, not taking her eyes from her smile. She turned her head and looked at her Dedushka.

“Ca-can I go to… The p-plant house?”

Adam tilted his head, furry eyebrows almost covering his eyes when he frowned. Sunny kept her eyes on him; big browns so bright and young, he couldn’t hold a smile.

“Sure, my dear. Come with me.”

He got up and John pulled the blanket to himself, covering his large shoulders. Her Dedushka offered his hand and Sunny held it, feeling the cold leather on her skin.

They went inside again, walking through the kitchen and to the hallway. Adam stopped near the coat hangers and put Sunny on top of the chair they used to sit to put on shoes. There were a wooden key holder with many keys dangling on it. Above each metal hook, there was a tape with the name of what the keys were for.

Adam reached for one and handed it to his granddaughter, smiling with his puffy moustache.

“This is the key.” He put it on her small hands and her little heart began beating faster “It’s on your responsibility, Sunny. You can’t lose it, ok?”

She looked at the key in her hands. The simple metal and the yellow little wooden shoe dangling from it. She squeezed it against her chest and looked up, meeting her Dedushka’s icy eyes. She nodded and he tilted his head again, helping her down from the chair before offering his hand again.

They walked hand in hand outside. Sunny’s nose burned with the cold that settled on it and she rubbed the skin to get it warm and help in her breathing. They walked to the glass door and stopped, Dedushka looking down at her.

“Could you please lend me the key?” he opened his hand and Sunny placed the key on the red leather. The movement showed a piece of his wrist; thin skin contrasting with thick red leather. As he opened the door, Sunny glanced at the other three sitting in the porch.

They are old. They are dotted by the sun and by the time. They seem fragile like her fathers keep saying she is. She doesn’t agree when people say she’s smart, but she knows she is. She can count to infinity if she wants to, can name all the states, some animals and plants. Sunny knows how to turn on a computer and how to use the phone to call her fathers. She can write most words and can read small texts.

She also knows that the leaves fall from the trees when winter comes, but they regrow when springs begins. She knows time can’t go back and things must follow a line, moving on in space. Sunny knows her grandparents won’t be blonde and brunette again. She knows Granny Love will never carry her in her arms now that both of them are getting older. She knows Nanny’s coughing is taking a toll in his breathing. She knows Granny Joy is not as strong as she used to be. She knows Dedushka is the strongest of the four, but his skin is turning thin like paper.

Sunny knows people die, but she hasn’t told her fathers yet.

“Alright, darling.” His voice called her back and her eyebrows shot up, excitement bubbling up again in her chest “Here’s the key. Благодарю.” He thanked her and handed her the key “How do we say ‘ _you’re welcome’_ in Russian?” his cheeks rose up, forming rosy balls at the end of his smile. Sunny giggled, getting the key from him.

“Cпасибо!” she jumped in place, happy the word came out as a whole.

“That’s my little munchkin.” He watched as she put the key in her pocket “This part is very important.” He raised a finger “There are some very sensible plants in there. You can’t tug on them or pull their leaves, okay?” he raised an eyebrow “If you need any help, you can knock on the glass and I’ll come.” He touched the doorknob and Sunny nodded again “Can you pull it?”

She gave a step forward and pulled the door with all her strength, moving it a few inches. Adam smiled and put a hand on her hair, ruffling it.

“I’ll close for you. Go inside.”

Sunny slipped inside and Dedushka closed the door behind her. She turned her head, watching his blurry silhouette walk away as she was left alone with the plants. She looked around, paying attention to the shapes and sizes of each leaf and different tone of green.

There were three tables inside with two narrow corridors between them. Each one packed with potted plants, the middle one having a few under it. Pots with ferns hang from the glass ceiling and the whole place was warm enough to make Sunny consider taking off her sweater, but she decided on leaving it on.

She walked down the corridor, looking at the low plants, the small leaves and beautiful colorful points among them. She frowned, kneeling on the floor and caressed the red flower, feeling the smooth texture. How could they still be so bright and alive while, outside, everything was skinny and pointy?

Sunny sighed, getting up and walked to the back, looking for her target. The few times she visited the greenhouse; her dad told her that Dedushka liked to keep the plants in a specific order. In the front, there were the ferns and the devil’s ivy, framing the entrance with a bright green alongside the tall ones, the Zanzibar gems and devil’s tongues. The middle was filled with rows of many vegetables – her dad told her it was because Dedushka wanted Nanny to eat better – and, at the end, the flowers.

Sunny stopped by the flowers and looked for the brightest one, her eyes falling on a few pink flowers with long stems in the middle. She brushed her hair back and got on her tiptoes, reaching for it, but stopped. Dedushka would be mad if something happened to the plants.

She looked around and saw a small ladder, maybe used to hang the ferns and devil’s ivy. Sunny carried the ladder and put it near the table, but stopped before climbing the first step. If she pulled the flower, maybe the dirt would spill and dedushka would still get mad at her. She looked at the tool table and ran, looking for the scissors.

With scissors in hand, she climbed the ladder and held two flowers, cutting them from the rest. She smiled and climbed down, careful to not hurt herself, and put the scissors and ladder back where she found them.

The flowers in her hands were bright and the petals smooth against her skin. She looked at the door and then at the flowers, pouting. She needed them for her plan, but the others couldn’t know that she had them. It was a surprise!

She looked under her sweater and put the flowers inside it, putting her hands against her chest. They couldn’t know she had the flowers if she was empty handed! Sunny smiled and walked to the door, carefully so the flowers wouldn’t fall from her clothes. She knocked on the glass a few times and waited a few seconds, before the blurry silhouette came back. The door opened enough for her to slip out.

“Did you have fun?” Dedushka looked at her with amusement and she nodded, pulling the key from her pocket with an awkward move as the flowers threatened to appear from her collar “You spent so little time in there.” He locked the door and offered his hand again, closing his fingers around hers when she accepted it “What did you do in there?”

Sunny didn’t look at him, putting her free hand on her collar, holding the flowers in place. The stems prodding on her tummy.

“Д-дед!” she stopped, thinking quickly to not yell that she was on a secret mission “I-I… Ca-can I ha-have co-co-co…” her throat clicked and she kept pronouncing the same syllables over and over. Adam stopped and kneeled on the rock path, touching her shoulders with heavy hands.

“Breathe, dear. Calm down.” He asked and Sunny felt bad with the way his eyes filled with worry.

When she was nervous, her brain refused to help her with the simple task of controlling her speech impediment. The hard syllables would be stuck in her throat and she could only cough them out as shame crept to her cheeks. Now, she felt something similar to a mix of embarrassment and sorrow.

She stopped talking and squeezed her eyes, counting to ten in her mind. She opened her eyes again and dedushka was looking at her in expectation. She squeezed her hands in front of her chest and looked down. Adam sighed and leaned in, kissing her forehead as his hands held her round cheeks.

“Do you want cocoa?” he tilted his head, looking at her big eyes. She glanced at him and nodded, her nose burning from the inside “No need to cry, dear. It happens sometimes. You’re getting so much better.” He smiled broadly and Sunny sniffed, nodding without looking at him. He kissed her forehead again and got up with a pained moan “Come. It’s getting too cold in here.” He held her hand again and they walked to the porch.

She kept her eyes downcast, embarrassed that she lied and made her dedushka worry about her. She didn’t look at her other grandparents as they went inside.

“Sit here. I’ll make a cup for y-”

“I-I’ll… G-go… I’ll be b-b-back, дедушк-ка.”

He looked at her and blinked. The icy eyes looking at her face were curious and amused, but also had a soft line of worry. She didn’t want them to worry about her, she would get better and would stop stuttering and would talk to them as the other kids did to their relatives!

Adam let go of her hand and brushed her hair back again, his mouth forming a thin line, disappearing under the white moustache.

“Alright.” He said slowly “I’ll make you a cup. So don’t take too long.”

She nodded, putting her hands against her chest again and went to the hallway, walking quicker as she neared the bedroom. She stopped at the door and tiptoed to the bed, avoiding making any loud sound so she wouldn’t wake her dad. She kneeled on the floor and pulled the flowers from her sweater. They were a bit wrinkled, but not damaged; the pink was still bright and the petals were still velvet-y.

She pulled her kit from under the bed and opened it, placing the flowers inside and slid it back in place. She glanced on the bed, making sure her dad was still sleeping and smiled, getting on the mattress and placed a kiss on his cheek again. She got on the floor and walked back to the kitchen, her eyes still downcast.

Dedushka was in the pantry and the kettle was on the stove. She climbed on the chair, glancing at the window as she sat down. The sky was grey and the clouds slid on it as foam in the sea. The color reminded her of her grandparents and warmth spread in her chest, deepening the guilt.

She didn’t want them to worry about her. She will grow up and get better. They just had to wait.

“Do you want marshmallows in your cocoa?” he put the mug on the table and a packet of mini marshmallows next to it. Sunny looked up and Adam raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Before she could answer, the kettle whistled and he turned around, walking to the stove.

Sunny lowered her eyes again, fidgeting with a loose thread of her sweater. Adam sat on the chair next to her and filled her mug, a sweet expression on his face.

“Are you sad?” he asked after placing the mug in front of her. Small marshmallows floating on the chocolate. She nodded and he placed her arms on top of the table “Why?” he waited “You can tell me, dear.”

Sunny took a deep breath and pouted after wetting her lips. She looked up, trying her hardest not to look away.

“I…” she failed, eyes falling on the mug “I-I-I make… E-everyone worry.” She confessed and Adam sighed with a fond smile on his lips “I do-do-don’t want that…”

“Let me tell you a story, Sunny.” He began and she glanced at him “When your uncle, Eli, was your age, he was impossible.” He chuckled, bushy eyebrows raising with amusement “Always fighting. He came home with bruises and scratches.” He sighed, “John and I worried a lot about him. Even more when he had an argument with your dad and ran away. Those days were the worst for us.” He looked at her “We worried about Eli.”

Sunny listened to the story with her eyes fixed on him. Knowing about other’s childhood, specially her uncle and dad, was so odd and fascinating. The fact that adults were once children was just a hard concept for her to grasp.

“David wasn’t as bad.” He continued, “He would stay inside and read, play games with George, but he was a quiet child. Didn’t talk too much, didn’t express his feelings either. It was hard to know what he wanted, because he wouldn’t talk to us.” He put a hand on his chin and Sunny thought that her dad didn’t change so much after all, “We worried about David.”

“George was another story completely.” He chuckled and leaned back on the chair “The youngest of three.” He smiled fondly “Our little boy.” He reached and bopped her nose, getting a shy giggle from her “He argued with us all the time. Nothing was good enough to him. We offered yellow and he would ask why he couldn’t have purple. He was spoiled.” He laughed and Sunny frowned slightly “We worried about George sometimes.”

“B-but… Sp-p-poiled is bad…” Spoiled meant something bad, rotten. Her uncle wasn’t rotten! “He isn’t bad…”

“Oh!” he laughed and nodded “When we say someone is spoiled we mean they get what they want when they want. And George was like that because we let him be like that.” He explained, lifting the mug and placing it in her hands, “Drink or it’ll get cold.”

Sunny accepted the mug, feeling more relaxed. She took a sip and fished for a marshmallow, feeling the softness and sweet taste. Adam also relaxed on his chair and smiled, propping his cheek on his hand.

“Is it good?” he smiled as she nodded. He reached for the marshmallow bag and pulled a few from the bag, eating one by one “What I’m saying, Sunny, is that, yes, you make us worried, but it is not bad. If we hadn’t worry about the boys, things could’ve been different.” He ate a few other marshmallow and Sunny paid attention on his movements “You’re a ray of light to us.” His moustache puffed and Sunny felt her face warm “And we worry about you because we love you, my cолнышка.”

“What… That means?” She frowned.

“What _does_ that _mean_.” He corrected her and she took a deep breath, nodding “It means sunshine.”, he reached to her and touched her chin with fondness “Sunny.”

She giggled and hid behind her mug, glancing at her grandfather from above the rim. Adam put his arm over the table and smiled at her, receiving a smile back. Sunny chuckled and took a gulp of her chocolate, finding hard to chew on the marshmallows as the smile on her face grew.

“Do you want to learn how to write it?” he raised an eyebrow and she gasped, nodding. He smiled and got up slowly, adjusting the pullover on his body. He walked to one of the drawers and came back with a notepad and a pen “You know how to write your name already, right?” she nodded excitedly and he smiled “Good. Show me which letters you know.” He offered her the pen and she kneeled on the chair, focus taking over her features.

 

Sunny learned to write and say sun and its variations, her tongue twisting in a few syllables, but she laughed and tried again, focusing on not stuttering. It neared five o’clock when John and her grannies walked in, bringing a cold wind with them. Adam complained, but John chuckled, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“You shouldn’t be out for so long. None of you.” He waved the pen at them and the women laughed, waving their hands as they went to the other side of the house. Adam sighed and looked at John “Go after your sons. George will make dinner today.” John grunted in acknowledgement, putting one hand in his pocket and the other on Adam’s chair.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes. We have to begin early.” He sighed, reaching for the hand that slid to his shoulder “Remember the boys, please. It’s already time they learn to do supper by themselves. We’re lucky I told them to make the desserts yesterday.”

“Alright. What time they should be up? Four?”

“Three.” he chuckled and John raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile appearing under his grey beard. Adam laughed “What?”

“You have a thing for torture, don’t you?” they laughed and Adam put a hand over his chest.

“We’ve been married for forty years and you don’t know that I have torture kink?” they laughed and John leaned in, leaving a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“I’ll tell them.” He pecked him on the lips again and leaned away, glancing at his granddaughter.

 Sunny had her eyes attentive on the scene in front of them. Her grandfathers kissing made her heart beat faster and she could see sparkles around them. She put her hands in front of her face, hiding her smile and John chuckled, grabbing her by her sides. Sunny squeaked and yelled, laughing as he threw her in the air once and spun when she came down.

“Why is our little munchkin smiling so much?” he placed her on his hipbone.

“Be-becau-cause you l-love each other!”

John stopped, frowning and turned around, looking at his husband.

“Do you love me, Adam?”

“I don’t think so.” He grabbed the notepad and the pen in one hand and the mug in the other, getting up “Do you love me?” he stopped in front of the other.

“No.” he shook his head, shrugging and Sunny frowned, eyes going from one man to the other. John looked at her and couldn’t hold his laughter, shaking her small body with him. Adam’s own laughter reached her ears and she crossed her arms, pouting, “If you stay too long frowning, your face gets stuck like that.” Sunny’s eyes widened in fear “Why do you think Kaz looks like that?”

Adam spit the water he was drinking and coughed, laughing. Sunny put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

“Th-that’s mean, Nanny!”

John laughed and kissed her forehead, putting her on the floor.

“I’ll try not to be too mean.” She didn’t believe him and crossed her arms, glaring at him. His smile held amusement and teasing, but he gave up, sighing. “Okay. I won’t be mean to him.”

She gave him a hard stare and he smiled sweetly, ruffling her hair, walking past her. She followed him with her eyes, watching as he disappeared into the hallway. He seemed different and Sunny felt she was getting different too.

It was Christmas Eve and they weren’t running around the house trying to get everything ready for supper or yelling at each other because it was their time to use the bathroom before the party. Sunny saw a few movies that people were too fixated on the day before, waking up early the day after and running to the tree to open their gifts.

Her family wasn’t like that. They had a nice dinner the night before and the 25th was the real busy day. The adults woke up in the middle of the night so the food would be ready for breakfast and lunch, which was their Christmas meal. Then, they sat in the living room and opened the gifts.

Sunny assumed it was how it was done because she could only remember last Christmas, because she was too young to remember the other festivities.

She felt something akin to when they travelled for too long in the car and her stomach felt bad enough to make her puke. But, different from that situation, this time it wasn’t bad. It was almost nice, but still made her body tremble. Maybe there was a word for that! She giggled with her hands over her mouth, running away back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the waitING GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR REAL ;-;  
> College came fast and punched me in the face ;A;  
> Hope this chapter was good enough of the waiting!!  
> I'll try to not take so long to write the last chapter, but I warn you to keep hydrated bc you'll need it AKLFGLAKDFJGA  
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the size of this chapter!!  
> Consider it a Christmas Special™

Sunny walked into the bedroom and saw her two fathers on the bed. She climbed it and looked at them both. Her dad was watching something on the tablet with her father, one arm around his shoulders and the other hand holding the device so they could see its screen.

Sunny crawled to her father’s side, climbing on his chest and laying there. Hal chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, putting a hand on her back. She felt a small caress on her shoulder and guessed it was her dad reaching for her from behind her father. She nestled on his chest, tucking her head under his chin and fixed her eyes on the tablet.

There was a man alone in a room filled with hanged clothes. He grabbed a long dress and put against his body, observing himself in the mirror. He had something deep within his eyes and the way his hand slid over the fabric seemed sad.

“What he’s do-doing?” she asked and David maneuvered to stop the movie. She looked up, catching her father’s exchanging looks and she frowned.

David looked at her, smiling softly and Hal gave her back a slight squeeze.

“You know how people are different, right, Sunny?” her dad began and she nodded “Hal and I are brunettes and your hair is silver.” Her father’s fingers caressed her hair and she blinked, putting her chin on her crossed arms “I have blue eyes and you have the prettiest brown.” He smiled and she giggled, “People are really different, but we should treat everyone the same, right?” she nodded again and it was Hal’s time to speak.

“Those are things we are born with and cannot change.” She looked at him as he pushed his glasses back “But there’s a few things we can change. For example, him.” He pointed back to the tablet and Sunny glanced back, seeing the man holding the dress “He was born with a body that didn’t fit him right. He didn’t like it.” He explained, “It was a body that made people believe he was a boy.” She looked back at him with her eyebrows raised up “So, he wanted to start dressing like the girl he was.”

“So, she’s a she.” David supplied and Hal nodded “In this scene-” David sighed and looked at his husband “let me pull my arm back.” Hal raised his head and David sat up, sighing and stretching his back “I’m getting old.” He complained and Hal laughed, holding Sunny so they could sit by the other.

They put the pillows behind their back and Sunny on Hal’s lap, facing the tablet. David cleaned his throat and pointed at the screen.

“Here, she’s just discovered that she wants others to know she’s a girl.” Her father explained, placing his arms around her.

Sunny tilted her head, putting her small hands on Hal’s arms on her. The person in the movie had short hair like her and Granny Joy and a wide mouth like uncle Kazuhira. She focused her attention on the dress, pearly and flowy against the other’s body.

She tried to think about anything that meant to be a girl, any minimal detail that summarize someone into a boy or a girl. She came empty-handed.

“Sh-she’s pretty.” She smiled and pointed “I li-liked her dress.” Her eyes went up to her fathers and David had a smile on his lips that disappeared only so he could leave a kiss on her forehead. Her father squeezed her in his arms, blowing a raspberry on her neck and she yelled, laughing “N-no!”

He laughed a light laugh and leaned back against the other’s chest. Sunny wiped her neck with her palm and looked at them again, putting out her tongue. Hal laughed again and David pinched her nose, smiling before getting as comfortable as possible and pressing play again.

Before, they could go back to watch the movie, Nanny appeared on the door, his hands inside his pockets.

“David.” He called and the brunette paused the movie again, looking up “You’re aware you’ll make supper with Eli and George, right?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, putting a hand on his face before messing up his hair. Sunny put a hand over her mouth, leaning back on her father’s chest. Their voices were so similar! If she eavesdropped on a conversation between them, she would get confused!

“Three o’clock sharp.” He raised one eyebrow and her dad groaned, pressing the heel of his hand over his eye.

“Will you need any help?” Hal asked in the small voice of his, gentle and willingly. Sunny raised her chin, looking at her father and something scratched her forehead. She frowned, leaning away and looked at him again, rubbing her forehead. She noticed the small hairs growing in his chin.

“No.” David and John answered at the same time and Hal felt his cheeks get warm. He chuckled awkwardly and looked at Sunny, helping her turn around on his lap.

“It’s a tradition only the family man do the cooking.” Nanny explained and Sunny caught the way her father’s face twisted to something similar to when her school called home saying Sunny didn’t eat everything in the meal the school provided or didn’t lend her toys to the others kids.

“Could you repeat that?” Hal tilted his head, looking at his father-in-law from over his glasses and David chuckled, shaking his head. John raised one hand in a motion that asked Hal to stop and Sunny looked over her shoulder, feeling her father’s body tense under her.

“He means the genetic tree.” His husband explained and Sunny looked at her grandfather, waving shyly at him. He gave her a fond, but small smile, waving back “You’ll get to sleep more while I cook for ten hours straight.” He rolled his eyes, landing them on his father and Sunny raised an arm, catching the adult’s attention.

“C-can I he-help?” she kept her hand up and David chuckled, shaking his head and bopped her nose.

“We’ll wake really early and you need to sleep.” He smiled and she frowned, laying her head on her father’s chest. Her dad looked to Nanny again “I’ll be there.”

Sunny looked at the tablet again, pouting. She wanted to help in the cooking, but knew, even if she woke up early, her dad would make her go back to bed. She sighed and leaned away, getting up from her father’s lap and climbing down the bed. Nanny were already gone and she kneeled on the floor, pulling her drawing kit from under the bed.

“Sunny, what are you doing?” her father asked, leaning down to see what she had in hands.

“It’s a se-secret!” she showed her drawing kit and hugged it tight “Do-don’t look!”

“You don’t want to watch the movie with us?” David asked, leaning back and Sunny raised a hand, shaking her head.

“Later! I’m bu-bu-busy!” she hugged the kit and walked away under her fathers’ amused stare.

Sunny walked to the living room, passing by uncle George and uncle Eli who were focused on a video in a cellphone along uncle Kaz, who kept grumbling about the TV shows. She walked to the other hallway, passing her Nanny’s study room and stopped in front of the small library they had in the house.

She stood on her tiptoes and reached for the doorknob, opening it with a slight push. She stepped inside and used her kit to hit the light switcher, illuminating the room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the floor, opening the case.

The flowers were beautiful with their vibrant pink and smooth petals. Sunny put them aside and leaned over the various papers inside, pulling them out as she analyzed one by one. She grabbed one of her many glitter pens and went back to work.

She bit her tongue, concentrating on what she needed to write and trying to write as smoothly as she saw the adults do. She had a few troubles with cursive, but managed the way she could. Her little back hurt from the way she was bent down, but she kept focused on her task, not stopping until the very last word was written and the last paper was folded.

She looked at the flowers and put them inside one of the envelopes, closing it with a heart sticker. It seemed as if would tear, but she was faithful the paper would hold for another day. She put everything back inside the kit at the same time the door opened behind her and aunt Eva jumped back, putting a hand over her heart.

“Dear, you scared me.” She sighed, fanning herself with her hand. Sunny pulled the case to her chest and got up from the floor, looking at her aunt. She approached her and leaned down, smiling “What are you doing here by yourself? Dinner’s almost ready.”

She stopped and glanced at the hallway behind her aunt. The bittersweet smell of onion and baked fish filled her senses and her small stomach complained. She put a hand over her belly and looked back at her aunt, holding the kit by her side now.

“I was in a sec-c-cret mission!” she nodded and aunt Eva raised her eyebrows, tilting her head.

“Were you now?” she smiled and Sunny nodded again, putting the kit behind her “Is it done?” she asked curious, trying to get a glimpse of what was behind her and Sunny nodded, taking a step back.

“It is!” from this close, Sunny noted the dark spots that went from her aunt’s neck to her body, painting the skin with history “B-but it’s… It’s for c-c-christmas! You can on-only see tomorrow!” she held her ground and Eva chuckled, putting a hand over her mouth. Sunny also noted she had brownish color on her eyelids. Aunt Eva was always so pretty.

“Oh! Then, ok, I guess.” She smiled and got up, putting her hands on her hips “If it’s finished, we can go eat then.” She raised one eyebrow and Sunny nodded, holding the kit to her chest again, protecting it from prying eyes.

Her aunt chuckled and closed the door behind them, walking down the hallway. Sunny looked down, remembering her bracelet and glanced back at her aunt. Aunt Eva with her greying blonde hair and beautiful striking blue eyes, dark spots that littered her neck down to her body along arms and her hands. Sunny thought that it must be because of the rides she did on her motorcycle.

Before they entered the living room, Sunny looked back at her aunt, catching her attention.

“What is it, darling?” she stopped and tilted her head. Sunny’s mouth formed a thin line before she took the courage and raised her head.

“C-can I… We…” her small hand squeezed her sweater “Ride la-later?” she shrugged, feeling her face warm.

Her aunt’s eyebrows went up and her mouth formed a little pout before a smile appeared on them.

“Of course, my dear.” She smiled and touched her round cheek, sliding her fingers to her chin, cupping it on her palm “I’ll talk to your fathers about it. If they allow, we can go after breakfast.”

Sunny’s eyes were bright with the idea of riding with her aunt. She gave her a wide smile and nodded, already giddy. What would be like to ride a motorcycle? Her aunt travelled everywhere on top of a bike so it couldn’t be dangerous or awful.

“John! I know what we forgot!” Adam’s voice echoed from the living room and Eva raised her eyes, rolling them after.

“Your grandfather is so loud.” She whispered to Sunny and the girl giggled, “Let’s go. Come on, come on.” She pushed her slightly on the back, walking to the living room.

They stopped near the couch, seeing Adam in front of the portal to the kitchen. John was in front of him with a disbelieving look on his face with Kaz by his side, sunglasses raised up so he could try to see better what Adam had in hands.

“What are you doing blocking the way?” aunt Eva walked to them and Sunny raised her eyes to the adults, stopping by her aunt’s side. She also wanted to know why her Ded was so excited.

“I forgot to put” he turned around, raising a small bundle of leaves with tiny white flowers, tied with a red ribbon “the mistletoe up.” He smiled like he got an amazing joke to tell everyone. Sunny grabbed his cream sweater and pulled it, receiving four pairs of eyes fall on her.

“What is a m-missow to-toe?”

The adults chuckled and Eva leaned down, pulling Sunny into her arms, smile wide on her lips.

“A _mistletoe_ , sunflower.” She touched her chin and Adam showed her the leaves.

“Here, hold it.” He smiled and Sunny fingers closed under the red ribbon. She smelled it and turned it this way and that, handing it back to her grandfather “We put it up here.” He raised his arms and placed the mistletoe above the portal, putting a tape over it “And we honor the tradition!” he smiled and Sunny frowned.

Before she could ask what the tradition was, her Ded looked at Nanny with a fond look and Nanny sighed with a tight smile before passing a hand on his waist and leaned in, meeting him halfway. Sunny eyes got bright and wide as her grandfathers shared a small kiss, their mustaches brushing and she felt the prickling on her own face.

They leaned away and smiled at each other, laughing. Uncle Kaz made a gurgling sound and Eva laughed.

“You guys are disgusting.” He put the sunglasses back on and John laughed, giving him a slap on his back “That hurt!”

“Don’t be so bitter.” He laughed and Adam glanced at Sunny with a smile on her lips.

The girl glanced up at the mistletoe and her mind went over a million thoughts. A single bundle of leaves hanged up a door could get her kisses? It could spread love around simple as that? She looked at her grandfathers and then at her uncle, seeing the scorn in his face, but the glint behind his glasses. She gasped in surprise when aunt Eva landed a kiss on her cheek and giggled, looking at her and kissing her face back.

Adam laughed along John. Eva gave a few steps until she was closer to the men and had to hold Sunny back so she would not fall. The girl reached for her Ded and kissed his cheek, receiving a kiss in return and giggled with his moustache scratching her. Nanny took her from Eva’s arms and Sunny hugged his neck, receiving many kisses around her face and laughing.

She laughed until her throat and cheeks tingled, held in reach for the adults to leave kisses on her pinky cheeks until she covered her face from the scratches the beards gave her. She hid her face on Nanny’s shoulder and noticed her drawing kit was gone. She looked around, alarmed and saw it on her aunt’s hands. Her blue eyes fell on Sunny and she winked, reassuring it would be safe with her.

Sunny put a hand over her small chest and watched as her aunt took the case to the bedroom she and her fathers were staying. John carried Sunny to the kitchen, but stopped, looking at her.

“Did you wash your hands?” she shook his head and he turned around, walking with her to the bathroom. She laughed again as he kissed her face when they passed through the portal and, after washing her hands; she began to think he just wanted an excuse to give her kisses.

John placed her on the chair between uncle Ahab and Adrian, facing her dad and Eli. Uncle George walked to the table, holding a big tray with three big baked fishes surrounded with potatoes, carrots and asparagus. Her father placed a bowl of pasta with white sauce and parsley on top, on the table. Sunny looked around the table and saw a small bowl with green beans fried on garlic, a tray with a colorful salad she was sure there had fruits in it because of a piece of orange she noticed. At the end of table, in front of granny Love, there was another bowl with roasted Brussel sprouts along with a plate of mashed potatoes. In front of uncle Kaz, at other end of the table, there was a tray with glazed sweet potatoes.

Sunny smiled and waved at her dad in front of her, receiving a smile back. Her uncle caught her waving and waved too, which she answered with her other hand, smiling wide.

After everyone were sat at the table, the serving began and Ahab looked at her, holding the pasta.

“Do you want some, Sunny?” she nodded and he put a bit for her, filling her plate as she asked.

She was about to give a bite off her fish when Hal appeared behind her chair, putting Brussel sprouts and salad for her.

“B-but da-daddy!” she looked up, whining and he kissed her forehead.

“To grow strong like your dad over there.” He kissed her again and went back to his place. Sunny frowned, looking at the vegetables and pouted, pushing it to the side of her plate.

She began eating, loving the sweet potatoes and the fish. She asked to repeat, but David said she could only do that if she ate her salad, which she whined about and tried to take a bite. She didn’t want to eat those, hating Brussel sprouts the most.

Suddenly, she felt a slight touch on her left arm and glanced at Adrian, noticing him sliding her plate next to hers. She glanced at her fathers and noticed that Hal was talking excitedly to Ded Adam and David was helping by the sink. She acted quickly, pushing the salad to Adrian’s plate and he wiped the sauce left behind on the edge. They exchanged glances and Adrian winked at her, putting one finger over his lips.

She couldn’t hold back a giggle and asked again to eat more. Hal glanced at her plate, smiling wide that she had ate everything, serving more fish with mashed potatoes covered in sauce, but also a few asparagus. Ahab grabbed those after a while.

After everyone finished eating, – everything was gone from every tray and bowl – Eli began to do the dishes as granny Love and Joy retreated to their bedroom, already saying their goodnight. George and David placed the two pies on the table – sweet potato and cranberry. Sunny kneeled on the chair, eyes glowing at the cranberry pie in front of her; so beautiful and with a delicious smell.

“Dave, I thought about taking Sunny for a ride tomorrow.” Her aunt’s voice sounded wrapped in a secret “Before lunch.”

Sunny looked up from her pie, cheeks warm as her dad glanced between them. She glanced down, focusing on a particular cranberry as it slid around the plate. She didn’t know if it was okay for her aunt to suggest it was her idea and not Sunny’s.

“Well…” he began and Sunny glanced at him as he looked around, mouth turning down as he thought about the idea “I don’t see why not, but you need to ask Hal.” He mumbled shutting his mouth around a piece of his pie.

Hal stopped near David, leaning to get a piece of the potato pie and perked up as he heard his name. George stopped near Sunny and put a ball of strawberry ice cream by her piece of pie, receiving a soft gasp in return.

“What do I need to be asked about?” he glanced between his husband and mother-in-law. He put the piece on his plate and looked at them again, focusing on Eva.

“I want to take Sunny for a small ride, tomorrow.” She smiled, placing her spoon on the empty plate and Hal shook his head, finishing chewing.

“No.” Sunny looked up with a heartbroken stare “She’ll catch a cold and the roads are not safe.”

“Hal, it’s my mom we’re talking about.” David intervened “Don’t make her say it.” He whispered, but Eva put her hands together under her chin, smiling mischievously.

“I only get off my bike when I fall in love or fall dead, dear. And I love Sunny too much to let anything happen to her.” She blinked slowly “I’ll go slowly, so she can enjoy the view.” She shrugged “And it’ll be _after_ breakfast.” She smiled and that seemed to do something in Sunny’s favor.

Her father ate more of the pie and looked thoughtful. Sunny’s heartbeat was fast as she waited for his answer. She really wanted to go out with her aunt and get to know what was like to feel the wind in her hair and the excitement her aunt seemed to have every time she got on a motorcycle.

“Well…” he began and looked down at David. His husband put a hand over his mouth, whispering something to Hal. Sunny couldn’t see what he was saying, but believed it was something to help her case. Hal sighed and David touched his waist.

“Hal, c’mon…” he gave him a half smile and his husband gave his forehead a little tap with his cold spoon, receiving a laugh from him.

“Ok, ok. She can go.” He looked from Eva to Sunny and the girl raised on the chair, giving little jumps “Careful!” Hal extended a hand and Sunny stopped jumping, but still shook with excitement “ _But,_ you’ll have to wear a jacket and a scarf!” he turned to Eva “And you can’t go above forty!”

“Oh, I wish.” She chuckled.

“And only a bit!” he looked at Eva again “Just enough.” The woman winked and Hal sighed, receiving a pat on his waist “Shouldn’t you be preparing to go to sleep?” he ate more of the pie and David put a hand on his forehead, leaning back.

“I’m eating dessert…” he whined and Hal chuckled, kissing his temple.

Sunny sat down and looked at her aunt, receiving a wink from her. She giggled and went back to eat, trying to finish what was left of her ice cream and pie. The excitement filled her chest so much, it seemed to press her stomach down, not leaving room for more pie or ice cream.

She headed to the living room, stomach and heart full. Before she could cross the threshold, big hands grabbed her from behind and she laughed, receiving kisses on her cheek.

“You thought you could get away from me?” George laughed and Sunny hugged his neck, kissing his cheek in return “You ate a lot, hn. I can assume it was delicious?” he grabbed her wrist and she smiled, nodding excitedly.

“I’m full!” she patted her belly with her other hand and George laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much, darling! Tomorrow will be even better! You’ll eat so much you’ll barely fit in this sweater!” he smiled and Sunny gasped, looking down.

“N-no!” she liked the sweater with little leaves on it.

George laughed even more and adjusted his glasses on his face. He looked at her, walking to the living room. She placed her head on his shoulder, the giddiness fading out.

“Did you write your letter to Santa?” she nodded and he sat on the couch, placing her on his lap. She looked at him and he loosened her hold on her, so she could get up whenever “What did you ask?”

“I-it’s a sec-cret.” She whispered, putting one finger over her lips “D-did you w-wri-write yours?”

“Oh, I did, I did.” He nodded and pushed the glasses back again. Uncle George always had his hair brushed back neatly, but a stray lock fell over his forehead and he didn’t seem to notice it. Sunny tilted her head, noticing he had different glasses from the other times they met.

Those were rounder than before and the sides were a deep brown, reminding her of a tree she saw once in a magazine.

“B-but, uncle!” she exclaimed and George brought his attention from the TV back to her. Adrian and Ded Adam, who were watching a cooking show, didn’t seem to care about the noise they were making “San-santa knows we’re here?” she frowned and George nodded.

“He knows everything.” He touched her nose and she raised her eyebrows, nodding “Were you worried you wouldn’t get your present?”

She nodded, putting her small hands over her heart as a cold sensation left her chest. For a moment, she thought the worst.

“Where is my favorite granddaughter?” Nanny’s voice came from the library and Sunny raised both hands above her head, making her uncle laugh.

“She’s here.”

Nanny walked into the living room, smile on his lips and a golden star on his hands. Sunny’s hairs stood on end as he approached the couch. She got up from her uncle’s lap; smile wide on her lips and body shaking with excitement. Her grandfather laughed and handed her the star.

“Are you ready?” he smiled and she nodded, opening her arms so he could pick her up.

She looked at the star in her hands and her reflection on its surface. Something inside her seemed to change as the gold bled into the air, the weight of the ornament heavy even though she knew it was made of plastic.

Her brown eyes landed on the top of the tree as they approached it. Things seemed to move slowly, the top looked too far away, too out of reach. The ornaments burned her vision and she held in a gasp as her grandfather raised her up.

She looked around, taking in the different point of view. The top was closer than before, she could reach it, but everything else seemed distant, odd. Uncle George smiled at her from the couch and even Adrian was focused on her. She looked at her grandfather and he was smiling so much, so lovingly at her, it reached his eye and she knew, in that moment, she loved her grandfather no matter his hard stare, his husky voice and his thick-fur-like hair.

She reached and put the star on the top, holding it until it was steady. She looked around and Adrian had his phone out, pointing at them. Her uncle Adrian, with his tired eyes and beautiful copper hair was taking a picture of her placing the Christmas star on the tree.

Dedushka Adam with his puffy moustache and long white hair, looked distant, but rosy cheeks and joined hands poured love into Sunny’s heart.

George had his chin propped on his fist, eyes fixed on the scene. Uncle George, whom she saw so few times during the year, looked at her with love on the curve of his eyes and warmth on the tip of his eyelashes.

She heard a soft _snap_ and looked at the door, seeing the others looking at her with smiles on their faces.

Aunt Eva took picture after picture, not caring if someone moved or what. Sunny thought it was because she travelled so much, she needed a reminder of her home with her.

Uncle Eli had his hands on his hips and a wide smile on his lips. The troublemaker uncle she loved so much, whom only wore black and talked loud.

Her father and her dad, side by side, watching as she bonded with her grandfather, glad she was coming out of her shell.

Uncle Ahab with his hand on uncle Kaz’ shoulder. She noticed a small smile on the blonde’s lips and that was enough to know that they were okay, they loved her and she loved them back.

She was brought back to her grandfather arms and looked back at the star, smiling at the glow it had.

 

She was placed on the floor and, before a word was said, her small finger pointed to the top of the portal and everyone’s gaze followed it. The eyes fell on the mistletoe and some laughed while other’s gasped. Sunny jumped in place, smiling at them.

Her fathers shared a quick kiss, laughing as they parted. Ahab kissed Kaz’ cheek and laughed as his face flushed even with the frown he had. Aunt Eva hugged her sons’ necks, pulling them together to kiss their faces. The twins sighed before leaving, each, a kiss on her face.

Sunny ran and opened her arms to her father, being picked up. They laughed as she was passed around, giving and receiving kisses from her relatives. She was certain that was the _best_ Christmas tradition she could’ve known!

She could still feel the kisses on her face as her dad carried her to the bathroom so she could bathe and brush her teeth. It was earlier than they were used to go to sleep, but he needed to wake up in the middle of the night to prepare their meals. Sunny laid on bed, playing on her father’s tablet and David laid by her side, watching her play.

Hal closed the door and turned off the lights, climbing on the bed after.

“Did you like to put the star on the tree, Sunny?” he asked after she leaned against him. She nodded and hummed.

“I-it was… Go-good.” She paused the game and chose a different level “I li-liked it.”

“I’m glad.” He whispered and kissed her locks, caressing the silver strands “Don’t think I didn’t see Adrian and Ahab grabbing your vegetables.” He chuckled and Sunny looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed, but put a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake up his husband “It’s okay, dear. Just don’t make that a habit. It’s important for you.” He kissed her temple and she whined.

“I-I do-don’t like it.”

“I didn’t either. There’s a few I still don’t like, but it’s good for our health.” He smiled and Sunny pouted, knowing he was saying the truth, but not agreeing with it.

Soon, her eyelids began to drop as she tried to stay awake. David was already sleeping and Hal chuckled, taking the tablet from her with a bit of whining, but soon she was fast asleep.

 

 

Sunny woke up to the smell of something sweet being baked, but she didn’t open her eyes yet. She turned on the bed, pulling the blanket over her head and rubbed her face on the pillow, feeling the softness against her skin.

For a moment, Sunny’s mind filled with a single sentence.

_I’m growing._

For a split second, that sentence echoed on her head, dispersing warmth and a delicious sensation through her small body. Her breath was steady and the world was quiet despite her knowing her relatives were loud.

_I’m growing._

She was still five years old, but she sensed something had changed in her during that holiday. She was more talkative and didn’t mind when the adults decided to pull her into a hug. She loved receiving the million kisses and giving them back, she understood that affection had to be showed and her family did it all the time among them.

_I’m growing._

She rubbed her eyes and a small smile took her lips. She looked around and noticed she was alone in the room. Her slippers were by the door as she left them the night before and her drawing kit was on the dresser. She pushed the blankets aside and she got up, walking to the dresser.

She got on her tiptoes, reaching the case and put it on the bed, retrieving the cards inside. She held them to her chest and put on the slippers, going out of the room. There was talk in the kitchen and she passed to the living room, not diverting from her objective. There was no one in the room; the TV was turned off and the tree’s lights blinked slowly before assuming a different rhythm.

Sunny walked there and stopped in front of the many gifts under the tree. She got down and placed the letters among the other packages, holding one on her hands. She looked at the stuffed envelope in her hands and pressed it against her chest, looking up at the star on top of the tree.

She put the envelope with the others and got up, walking to the kitchen.

The sweet smell caught her first. Secondly, it was her father. He swapped her from the ground and she hugged his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked in a whisper, combing her grey locks back “You could’ve slept a bit more. It’s only a quarter to six, dear.” He whispered and she groaned. It could be early, but she felt well rested, with the beginning of hunger settling in.

“Sweet.” She muttered and Hal chuckled, nodding.

“Yes. There’s muffins in the oven. They’re almost ready.”

She opened her eyes enough to look around. Her dad was kneading dough on the counter while uncle Eli mixed something in a bowl. There were two more trays on top of the stove; one full of rolled up dough and another with already baked twisted sticks in it.

“Can you go brush your teeth and change clothes before breakfast?” he smiled at her and she rubbed her eyes, nodding "You can choose what you’ll wear.” He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

He put her down and she went back to the hallway, stumbling and almost tripping on Diamond on the way to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing her clothes. Her father said she could choose, so she put on her favorite black wool sweater, green shorts and thick stripped socks.

She went back to the kitchen and Hal kissed her forehead after helping her to the chair. He placed a full plate in front of her, before round the table; toast with eggs and spinach covered with cheese, a blueberry pancake that was fresh out of the oven covered in honey sour cream, two small buns with honey and pecans and the twisted sticks covered in sugar and cinnamon. Hal came back and placed a small bowl with granola and maple syrup and a jar of pomegranate, orange and lemon juice, filling a cup for her.

Sunny began eating and her father sat by her side with a book in hands. She watched him sip on a teacup and the smell of coffee reached her. She pulled his sleeve slightly and he looked at her from above the glasses. Sunny motioned to her plate and he shook his head, smiling.

“I’ll eat later, dear. Don’t forget the spinach.” He pointed to the toasts and she whined, beginning to eat.

As the minutes passed, Eli walked from the fridge to the counter at least ten times – Sunny was counting – and her dad didn’t stop being given dough for him to knead. The girl put her cheek against her palm as she watched her uncle George go around the kitchen with trays of sweets and stop at the stove to fry what they needed for breakfast. Her dad got up once or twice to help with a difficult recipe.

The table began to fill with sleepy people little by little. Her grannies were the first to appear, a thick velvet mantle on granny Love’s shoulders and granny Joy with a white wool sweater. They drank tea, Hal serving both the toasts with eggs and granola with syrup and yogurt. Sunny waved at them and they smiled, saying good morning in low voices.

Aunt Eva appeared with a beautiful green robe and her hair in a bun. Her face without makeup was as beautiful as the other way around. She sat by Sunny and kissed her cheek and forehead, receiving a plate with raspberry swirl rolls and blueberry muffins. She drank tea, then a cup of coffee then a bit of juice.

Her grandfather John walked straight outside, greeting everyone in the way. Grandfather Adam walked into the kitchen yawning, dressed in fancy gold and red robe, and a cane on his right hand. Sunny thought about his paper skin and his fragile bones. He didn’t seem too fragile as he stole a pancake from George’s plate.

Adrian came into the kitchen and sat at the table, filling a cup of juice for himself. Eli placed a plate in front of him and Sunny noticed it was different from everything she saw the other eating. There was an omelet, but it didn’t seem to be made with eggs, having a different color than the ones she used to eat. Waffles with syrup, a blueberry French toast and a salad wrapped in a flat bread and a cup of tea. Sunny tilted her head, seeing Eli kissing Adrian’s forehead before talking to him.

She smiled behind her glass, choosing to believe her uncle went out of his way to make things Adrian could eat.

Ahab and Kaz were the last to appear. Kaz sat down and Ahab filled a plate for him, placing a cup of coffee by it. The room began to fill with voices little by little, the vocal cords waking up after the stomachs were full.

John came inside after a while and sat down with the others to eat. Not long after, her dad and uncles sat down, and Sunny looked around the table, catching a bit of talk here and there, passing the butter or a tray of sweets to whoever wanted and watching her family.

Sunny glanced at her aunt Eva and smiled, posing for the photo. She laughed as many of the adults groaned in complaint.

“Mom!”

“Eva, it’s not even nine!”

“Don’t you let go of that thing?”

She took a few more photos, annoying the others and Sunny saw that she didn’t need to be a serious adult like her grandfather John. She could be silly like her aunt Eva, if she wanted.

“Oh, it’s already so late!” Eva exclaimed, putting her phone back into her robe’s pocket. She touched Sunny’s head and smiled “Are you ready for a ride, sunflower?” she smiled, touching her locks and Sunny’s eyes widened and shone bright making her aunt laugh, “I’ll get changed and we can go.” She got up and walked to her room.

Hal walked to Sunny and touched the back of her head as Eli gathered the empty plates on the table.

“Let’s get you ready.”

After brushing her teeth, her father put another shirt on her along with a scarf and a beanie that also protected her ears. He handed her the gloves, blue with stars, and she put them in her shorts’ pockets.

Sunny couldn’t hold back the excitement. The smile never left her face even if it was hidden by the scarf.

Suddenly, her father’s phone began to ring and she got up, fetching it from the dresser.

“Hey!” he glanced at Sunny “Can you wait just a moment?” he put his mouth away from the phone and smiled at the girl “Go wait for aunt Eva at the living room, dear. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Sunny nodded and ran to the living room, climbing on the couch, sitting by grandfather John.

“You’re going to ride with Eva?” he asked and she looked up at him, smiling and nodding “Ask her to take you to see the chickens.” He waved his finger at her “You’ll like to see them. Small and cute like you.” He chuckled, poking her side.

Sunny laughed and pushed his hand.

“The ch-chik-kens gi-give eggs, right?” he nodded and she mimicked him “Cool!”

“And what sound does chickens make?” he chuckled and Sunny kneeled on the couch, folding her arms by her sides and began to cluck. John laughed, nodding and joined her “Can you sing like a rooster?”

Sunny stopped and put a hand on her cheek, shaking her head. John laughed and got up on his feet, smoothing his sweater.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.” He muttered and Sunny sat down, looking at him.

He cleaned his throat and put his hands over his mouth, letting out a crow so loud Sunny’s eyebrows went up as a smile formed on his face. She yelled, getting up and started to jump on the cushion.

“Te-te-teach me! Nanny!” she raised her arms and heard laughter from the kitchen.

“Dad! Dad! No!” uncle Eli’s voice echoed and a cat’s meow echoed from the kitchen, loud and high pitched.

John picked up Sunny and laughed, walking to the kitchen and laughed more as Adam walked to them and made cat claws with his hands.

“Dad, please!” Eli complained and Sunny laughed, mimicking a chicken again as John crowed and Adam meowed “You’re all the worst!”

Suddenly, a loud howl silenced everyone as their eyes fell on the source. David had his eyes downcast on the pastries in the tray, brushing them with egg mixture. He glanced at them and chuckled.

“D-daddy!” Sunny exclaimed “Again!” she raised her arms and went back to clucking as John crowed and Adam meowed, the three walking in his direction.

David laughed, putting the brush aside and folded his hand over his mouth, howling again. Sunny laughed and put her hands over her face, feeling a bit too hot for all the layers she was wearing.

“What is going on here?” the question came with a smile and they looked at the door, seeing Eva. She already had makeup on, her hair fell around her neck and her leather jacket hanged from her shoulders “Are we in a farm?”

John put Sunny down and let a groan escape, putting a hand on his back. Sunny walked to her aunt and smiled, hands pleading in front of her body.

“Ca-can we see the chi-chi-chickens?”

“Chickens?” she frowned and looked at the others.

“There’s a chicken farm a few miles from here. They let the chickens outside by morning, even in the snow.” John informed and sighed, stretching his back “It’s not big, so they put little sweaters on the chickens.”

The other’s laughed and David put his hands on the counter, looking at his father as Eli threw his head back, imagining the scene. Sunny’s eyes couldn’t be brighter.

“Ok, okay. I’ll take her there.” Laugh still dying out, she leaned down and smiled “Ready to go, sweetheart?”

The girl nodded, but stopped, running to her dad. She motioned for him to go to her level and he got down. She gave his cheek a kiss and he smiled, watching her run back to her aunt.

“I’ll bring her in an hour.”

They stopped at the entrance to put on their shoes and Hal came after them, accompanying them to the motorcycle. He stopped, frowning when he saw a sidecar attached to the vehicle. Eva explained it was gathering dust in the warehouse and John took it out before breakfast and attached it to the bike.

Hal seemed much more relieved and Sunny smiled, receiving a hug and kiss. Eva put a helmet on her and landed her googles to the girl, taking a photo before helping her with her belt.

“We’re going slow, don’t worry.” She smiled, watching her son-in-law adjust the scarf around Sunny’s neck and mouth, “I would only take a ride with her, but John said there’s a chicken farm nearby.” She chuckled, fastening her helmet “He said they wear clothes and Sunny can see them up close.” She smiled, turning on the vehicle “We’ll not take too long. I know.” She smiled and Hal sighed, crossing his arms “Say goodbye, Sunny.”

“See you soon, d-dad!” she smiled, waving and he waved back, smiling.

Eva gave him a nod and went off to the road.

Sunny’s smile was wide even under the scarf and against the cold that tried to bite her over the clothes. She held tight to the small handle inside when they got into the road. It was so different from the inside of a car. The smell, the wind and its sound, the pavement so close and the landscape being left behind. Sunny didn’t have the time to get all of the new sensations she was having, cheeks hurting from smiling and heart beating fast from excitement.

Even if they were going slowly as her aunt said, it was fast for the little girl. The white scenery, sparkling around them made the biting cold worth it. Occasionally, she glanced at her aunt, receiving a small touch on the helmet or an OK sign.

It wasn’t long until they took a right turn and reached the farm. A few dogs started to bark as Eva parked. She took off her helmet and put it on the seat before rounding the bike to help Sunny. They left the helmets and the googles on the sidecar and Eva got the girl up in her arms.

“Good morning!” a man called from the house entrance and Eva waved, smiling.

“Morning! Sorry for appearing out of the blue, but I just wanted to show the chickens to my darling here!”

Sunny hug her neck and the old man walked down the few stairs that led to the path they were coming from. He had a serious face, eyes squeezed tight from frowning, tight shoulders and slow walk, like many men in her family.

“Oh! The chickens, yes.” He gave a small smile and offered her a hand “Name’s Roy Campbell.”

“Eva.” She took his hand and smiled “And this is Sunny. Say hello, dear.” She looked at the girl and Sunny hid her face against her neck, taking advantage of the scarf and beanie she wore “I’m really sorry for interrupting your Christmas morning. We’ll just see the chickens and go.”

“No, no. No problem at all. My daughter went to the city with her friends, so there’s nothing happening at the moment.” He chuckled, putting his hands behind his back “But, please, do follow me. They’re enjoying the snow.” He smiled, turning his back at them and Eva followed him to the back of the property.

“If I might ask, how did you know I had chickens out at this hour?”

“My friend, John, told me about it. He lives a few miles east.” She explained as Sunny’s eyes roamed on their surroundings.

“John?” he glanced at her over his shoulder “John Doe?” she nodded and he laughed, sliding his hands to his jacket pockets “I know him, yes, yes.”

“She’s his granddaughter.” She smiled, motioning to Sunny and the man turned around, stopping for a moment. His hard stare analyzed Sunny and the girl shrugged, shrinking under her scarf and wool sweater.

Campbell’s heavy stare fell on her face and Sunny's cheeks got pinker. Eva smiled at her, pulling the beanie to hide her forehead and protect her ears. Campbell clicked his tongue and nodded.

“She looks like him.” And turned around, continuing his walking.

Sunny blinked as Eva chuckled and followed him. She knew she looked nothing like her Nanny or her fathers. She didn’t have their blue eyes or dark hair, but she smiled nonetheless. Could people look like someone they weren’t related by blood? She hope the answer was yes as she wanted to be similar to the adults she loved so much.

They walked to a fence, stopping as the man opened the small gate to them. Eva went through and put Sunny down, holding her hand. There was a large warehouse painted green and with no windows, just a door in front.

There were, at least, fifty brown and black chickens around in the snow, enjoying the cold. The black ones were dressed with colorful sweaters and the brown ones with a variety of red and blue. Sunny laughed and Campbell asked her to wait.

He walked to them and grabbed a black one, smiling at the girl when he offered her the animal.

“Just hold her near to your chest. Don’t squeeze, just hold.”

Sunny was delighted. She couldn’t feel the texture of the feathers because of her gloves, but the smell and weight of the animal were stored in her brain. The sound it made as she caressed her neck was the same she mimicked with her grandfather. She laughed, letting the scarf fall from her face as aunt Eva kneeled on the snow to take a picture of her.

Sunny put the chicken down and walked to the others, running after a few that ran from her. She got down and opened her arms to a particular one that looked unfazed as Sunny approached her. The girl motioned to her, calling it and the chicken ruffled its feathers, making Sunny laugh even more.

“Lo-look at-at all these chi-chickens, auntie!” she looked back at her aunt and waved at the phone, noticing that she was recording her.

Campbell explained how they created the chickens and that they were getting old, so until the next chicks came, they treated the old ones with love. He and his wife knitted the sweaters and, when his daughter came for the holidays; her and her friends put the sweaters on the chickens.

He showed the inside of the warehouse to them as Sunny held another chicken in her arms. He showed the nests and filled a carton with a few eggs for them to take home.

Suddenly, the chickens seemed disturbed and a redhead walked into the warehouse, raising her eyebrows at the sight of them. Sunny hid behind her aunt, not meeting the other’s eyes. Campbell’s daughter – Meryl – was beautiful, with wild short red hair and leather jacket.

Sunny noticed that every woman she met was beautiful. She hoped to grown up to be as beautiful as they were.

She was polite and offered to make a cup of tea for them, running to the house before Eva could refuse. Sunny let go of the chicken in her arms and they grabbed the full carton, walking outside, leaving the chickens behind as Sunny waved goodbye to them.

They stayed a bit more as Eva engaged in a conversation about types of tea she had found in her many travels. Sunny accepted a sip as the tea had caffeine and she couldn’t drink it.

“Before you go,” Meryl looked at Sunny, tilting her head and smiled, kneeling down “How old are you, Sunny?”

Sunny shrank again, pulling her shoulders against her ears and diverted her eyes. Her face was hot and she didn’t know if it was embarrassment or cold. She raised an open hand and Meryl smiled.

“Five! So big!” she chuckled and opened a cabinet, pulling a bar of chocolate from there. They had gone to the kitchen to enjoy the tea without wind burning their noses “I was going to give this to a friend, but he couldn’t come. Would you like to have it?” she offered and Sunny looked at her aunt.

Eva chuckled and touched her nape, smiling fondly at her. Sunny looked at Meryl and puffed her chest, nodding and extended shaking hands to the other. The redhead laughed and placed the bar on her small hands.

“Th-thanks!” Sunny exclaimed and Meryl gave her a single nod and a wink. Eva combed Sunny’s hair back, had taken her beanie off, and jumped on her chair as her phone ringed in her pocket.

“Oh. It’s her father. He must be crazy after her.” She sighed, getting up and walked outside.

Sunny looked at the others around her. There was a large man with a serious face and a Mohawk. Sunny didn’t want to look at him too much; he was scary. The other, with dark skin and kinder eyes drank his tea with his pinky raised. Sunny giggled behind her hand, but no one noticed. The other one was blonde and had a silly expression on his face. Johnny, Meryl told, her fiancé. Sunny didn’t know what a fiancé was, but it seemed important.

The kitchen was large, similar to her Nanny’s, white and grey with a few spots of red in the tiles, giving the color it needed. There was no sign of baked goodies or salads or sweets as it had in her grandfather’s house. She assumed the decorations was kept outside the kitchen, but her heart gave a slight jump as she got a glimpse of a small mistletoe in the door leading to the other part of the house.

Families were different, but deep down, they were the same.

Eva came back and smiled, stopping near Campbell and offering her hand.

“It’s nearing lunch and we have to go back to finish a few things.”

They said their goodbyes and Sunny was again in the arms of excitement. Maybe that was why aunt Eva was so full of energy, Sunny thought.

Eva parked at the same place as before, helping Sunny get down from the sidecar. She unclasped the helmet and took off the googles for her, walking with her to the front door. Adam received them and Sunny showed the carton as if it was a treasure. The excitement in her voice, poured down as she talk about the chickens she saw and the sweaters they wore.

Adam listened to everything, helping her take off her scarf and beanie before walking to the kitchen, so they could put away the eggs and grab a few cinnamon sticks. Sunny frowned, looking around. There was no one in the kitchen as she expected there to be. The oven was on, a tray with the same turkey as earlier was inside, but no sign of uncle or dad to check on it.

“Wh-where’s ev-everybody, Дед?”

“Oh. I don’t know.” He looked down at her, calmly “Let’s take a look on the living room.” He walked with her to the other room, but stopped on the way to land a kiss on her cheek and receive one in return, laughing. Sunny would never get tired of that tradition.

Near the tree, there stood her father and uncle Eli, both wearing red jackets. Eli had antlers and her dad a Santa hat, each holding a book. Sunny giggled, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

Hal smiled and motioned for her to come to him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek, hugging her.

“Let’s pay attention, sunlight.” He whispered and everyone’s eyes fell on the duo.

Eli cleared his throat.

“Brother.” He glanced at David

“Brother.” David glanced back. He looked down at the book “ _Twas the night before Christmas-”_

“It’s already Christmas.” Eli looked at him.

“Don’t interrupt me.” He groaned, “ _When all through the residency, not a creature was stirring, not even our little Sunny_.” He glanced at her and winked, making the girl giggle.

“ _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Santa Claus soon would be there_.” Eli continued.

“ _Sunny was nestled all snug in her bed._ ”

“ _While visions of fifty huskies danced in her head._ ”

“You don’t need to call me out like that.” David muttered and the adults laughed. Sunny frowned, looking at her father.

“Your dad lived a while in Alaska.” Hal chuckled as Sunny frowned in horror “And he had fifty huskies.” he laughed and the girl looked at her dad with confusion, but also awe.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” He sighed and looked down at the book again “ _Nanny John took off his eyepatch and_ Дедушка _Adam brushed his moustache_ , _before they settled down for a long loooong nap._ ”

“I don’t sleep that long.” John whispered and Adam shushed him.

“ _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter_.” Eli continued. Suddenly, there was a thud coming from the hallway “ _Sunny sprung from the bed to see what was the matter._ ”

Sunny frowned, looking at the others. No one seemed to have heard the sound, so she assumed it wasn’t anything important.

“ _Away like to the window she flew like a flash bang, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash… Thing.”_

“Really? That’s the best rhyme you can come up with?” Eli frowned, looking at his brother.

“I’m doing my best.”

“Maybe your best is not enough.” He sing sang and David put the book over his face, groaning, “ _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._ ”

“ _When, what to my wandering eyes should appear, but a metallic beast painted in green._ ” He gasped “ _What is a military tank doing here?”_

The adults laughed and Sunny joined them, but the story was getting confusing to her.

“ _With a little old driver, quite weird I should say. His parrot kept saying ‘Hooray, hooray, hooray!’”_ Eli looked up at Granny Joy and couldn’t hold back the smile as the woman’s eyes seemed wet with the memory of her friend.

_“More rapid than wolves the others came.”_

_“And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;”_

_“’Now, Sorrow! Now, Fury!’ The Pain was also there. ‘Volgin, please, don’t step on my footwear.”_

The older ones laughed loudly. John’s shoulders shook as Adam covered his mouth. Love had a smile on her red lips as she hugged her wife, seeing her laughing and trying to control the tears.

“ _To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! I have gifts. I have gifts for them all.”_

“I remember him dressing up as Santa when we were, what, ten?” Eli looked at David and the brunette shushed him.

“ _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when a blast from a Shagahodelic flew them up to the sky!”_

“Sahelanthropus, David.” Kaz intervene.

“It is a hard name.” Ahab laughed and Kaz sighed, receiving a fond pat on his thigh.

Sunny paid attention on the story, but also on the reaction of the others. There was so much story she didn’t know about and thought that, maybe, she was too little for a world with such emotional and long history. She laid against her father’s chest and looked again at her uncle and dad. She had time to learn.

“ _So up to the house-top they flew, with the tank full of gifts and an ocelot crew.”_

Adam chuckled and Sunny glanced at him, receiving a whispered meow in return. The girl giggled and hid her face against her father’s chest.

Eli let out a laugh that made David wince and frown. Adrian put a hand over his face, ignoring his boyfriend. Sunny laughed, finding the sound funny.

“ _And then, in a twinkling, Sunny heard on the roof. The prancing and pawing of each boot.”_

_“As Sunny followed the sound, down the corridor, came Santa Claus.”_

Suddenly, a man appeared on the living room door. He had a long white beard and a reddish nose. His hat was identical to David’s one and his red robes glowed under the lamp light. He had a sack over his shoulder and a booming laugh.

“ _He was dressed all in red, from his foot to his head. And his hands were full of presents, what a lovely set.”_

Sunny’s eyes didn’t leave the man as he walked around the room, pulling gifts from the sack. She noticed Nanny had the same expression of awe on his face, what made her smile even more. He stopped, giving her father a small box and looked down at her.

_“His eyes – how they twinkled and his beard, white it was. His cheeks like roses, his nose like a cherry. Sunny though about the supper. If he could stay, how merry!”_

“ _A bundle of gifts he had handed out, but one special gift was still to come out.”_

Eli began to laugh and David looked at him with a frown.

“Come on, laugh with me.” He slapped him on the back and David rolled his eyes, joining him “Ok, that’s enough.” He stopped, turning a page.

“God, I want to punch you, right now.” David whispered.

“Yeah. Let’s see who wins in a fistfight.” Eli answered and Santa cleared his throat “Yes! Yes! _Santa was chubby and plump, a right jolly old man. Sunny laughed when she saw him, thinking ‘where went the military tank?’_ ”

Santa kneeled and pulled a box out of the sack, handing it to Sunny. The girl accepted and looked at the package with the bright red wrap and green and gold ribbons around. She looked up and noticed his eyes were familiar to her.

“C-can I open it?”

He nodded and the girl looked down, pulling the ribbon and handing it back to Santa along with the torn wrap. Under it was the package she saw her dad putting away a few days before. She blinked, looking up at Santa and he took out a box cutter, handing it to her father. Sunny took a deep breath as Hal cut the box open and, inside, there was a little walkie-talkie.

She grabbed it and frowned, rummaging on the box again. There was only one device and a piece of paper. Hal took it from her hands.

“To my light in the dark, to the shine of my days.” He read and the walkie-talkie came to life, static playing out.

“ _And giving a nod, the gift was passed ahead. The girl turned it on and noticed she had nothing to dread.”_

Hal clicked the button for her and encouraged her to speak.

“He-hello?” she tried and looked up, confused to what was really happening. There was a small fear bubbling inside her, but she was surrounded by her family, so there was nothing to be afraid.

Hal took his finger off the button and the static came back, stopping a few seconds later. A soft hum began and Sunny frowned, paying attention to it. A memory, distant, came flooding her mind. Her mother, holding her tight and singing a lullaby.

She looked up with wet eyes, the humming replaced by a soft singing.

“ _Santa sprang to his tank, to his team gave a whistle. And away they went, but left behind a missive.”_

Santa walked to the living room door and stopped, sending a look around the room. His eyes were soft and Sunny recognized her uncle George under the beard.

“I brought someone to spend Christmas with you. I hope you have a very merry Christmas and a delicious lunch.” He laughed along the other adults “But now I have to go.” he extended his hand to the side and a feminine hand held his, the singing louder and Sunny got up on her little feet.

With a swift movement, Santa pulled the woman and they swung around, exchanging places. Santa disappeared on the hallway and Sunny’s eyes stung as they watered, tears running down her small cheeks.

In front of them, Olga stood with a smile on her thin lips and a walkie-talkie in hands. She pressed the button and smiled.

“My light in the dark. The shine in my days. My little Sunny.” She kneeled and Sunny ran, crying openly as she flung herself into her mother’s arms. The woman sat on the floor, letting go of the device and pulled her daughter tighter to her arms, sniffing against her hair “I missed you so much.” She whispered with a voice heavy with tears.

Sunny buried her face against her neck, crying. Her mother’s smell had changed, but seemed so familiar, so natural to her scenery, that it felt as if it hadn’t change. Her small heart hammered against her chest and she felt pain building up in her body. Love hurt so much.

“Look at you.” Olga leaned away, touching her daughter’s face and tried to wipe her tears “You’re so big and so beautiful.” She sniffed; swallowing a sob “Look at you…” she smiled, putting their foreheads together.

Sunny could do nothing, but cry. She still couldn’t believe her mother was with her, there in her arms, smiling at her, crying with her. She couldn’t think straight.

An alarmed George came running from the back door, eyebrows meeting his hairline.

“W-what happened? I heard a sound!”

“You missed it, George!” John got up from the couch and walked to his youngest, showing the small box he had in hands “Santa came and got us all presents!” he beamed and George’s eyes got wider.

“No!”

“Yeah! He brought Olga!” he pointed to the woman getting up with Sunny in her arms and then motioned to the box in hands “And gave me the cufflinks I wanted!” he opened the box, showing the little golden butterflies “Where were you?”

“I had to go feed the dogs and cleaned their place.” He whined and scratched his nape “Can’t believe I missed him.” He looked around and the others were trying to stifle their laughs.

Olga adjusted the girl in her arms, laughing. She still couldn’t believe John believed in Santa Claus after so many years. Olga laughed again, wiping her face as best as she could and holding her daughter tight against her.

“I’m sorry.” They laughed and she looked at her little girl “We’ll… We’ll wash up and come back. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t take too long. We’ll eat soon.” Adam waved and got up from the couch, smiling at them.

Olga excused herself and walked to the bedroom, her hands never leaving her daughter’s nape. She put Sunny on the counter and brushed her hair back, sliding her hands to under her chin.

Sunny looked up and sniffed, having calmed down. Her mother laughed, kissing her forehead before washing their faces. She dried their skin with the towel and sighed, putting Sunny up on the counter.

“You’re so big, dear. I can’t believe I’m actually here. Seeing you!” she laughed and Sunny saw the gleam in her eyes, the twinkle of happiness that she knew from her fathers’ eyes.

“I-I’m so…” Sunny sniffed and sobbed again “M-mommy…” she began to cry and Olga smiled, pulling her to her arms again. She kissed her face many times, humming until she stopped crying.

“I’m here now. I’m here.”

Sunny stopped crying little by little, face washed up again. Olga took her in her arms, not wanting to let go yet, and walked to the kitchen.

“We’re back!” she announced and the other’s exclaimed, smiled surrounding the table.

Olga sat with Sunny on her lap and they began to eat. There was so much food! Chicken sausage stuffing, herb-roasted carrots, cranberry-grape sauce and mashed potatoes, roasted pumpkin and pumpkin with cauliflower casserole, baked rigatoni, green beans with butter sauce and onions, roasted vegetables with chicken and a turkey with rice, mushrooms and celery stuffing.

The meal filled their bellies with joy and the elders congratulated the men in their cooking skills. Sunny saw pride in their faces and she stopped mid-bite, looking at her dad, noticing his tired eyes and a yawn that he let escape. She was proud of him too.

They went back to the living room, Sunny’s stomach full and her mother’s smell lulling her. She felt the sleep creeping up on her, but she made Olga stop at the portal to give her a kiss under the mistletoe

“She loves it.” Hal chuckled, coming from the kitchen with a large tray of steaming mugs, leaving a kiss on her locks as he passed by them.

The smell of chocolate pulled the girl back from sleep and, soon, she had a big mug of cocoa with cinnamon and marshmallows in her hands.

She snuggled on her mother’s lap, in front of the window as she kept brushing back her locks as the others sat around the living room, opening the gifts. The boxes were passed around as the adults laughed as they opened the packages.

Expensive drinks and clothes were handed around, books and sets of drinking cups brought out yells and laughter. Sunny smiled in her mother’s arms, receiving kisses eventually. Aunt Eva was restless and took photos of everything she could, catching people in the most embarrassed moments and making them angry, especially uncle Kaz.

Sunny got a doll with an open stomach, which she had to fill with the organs in the right order. David didn’t like that gift too much and hated it when Eli announced it was from him and Adrian. Joy gave her a book about 100 amazing women in history, paired up with Love’s card deck of the chemical elements.

“B-but!” Sunny looked at her new _Good Night Stories for Rebel Girls_ “What if… If I-I’m a bo-boy?” she frowned, looking at her granny and the room fell silent.

The older women looked at Hal and David and both looked at Olga with a tiny bit of shame on their faces.

“Then you won’t have to look in books for role models.” Love muttered and the room busted in laughter, the women clapping and raising their mugs.

Sunny didn’t understand, so she went back to her other gifts. She opened another one and it was a book with math symbols in it. She frowned, not wanting anything to do with school, but soon her uncle Kaz explained it was a financial ledger, to help her with her money.

Sunny passed the pages and nodded, frowning. She was growing up so dealing with money would come around eventually, right? She thanked him with a big smile and a kiss.

Ahab gave her an ASL block set and book. Sunny beamed and jumped in place, kissing her uncle many times.

Adam gave her a small set of acrylic paintings and a lineless notebook with _Sunny_ written on the cover. John gave her a collection of letter paper and envelopes, so they could exchange letters and not rely so much on technology.

“Dad, please.” David muttered.

“No, no. It’s a good way for her to train her writing too. She can even write in Russian to us!”

“He’s got a point, Dave.” Hal whispered and David groaned.

From her aunt Eva, she got a polaroid camera. Everyone looked at her with tired expressions.

“What?” Eva frowned “When we were young, we took photographs of everything.” She shrugged and they rolled their eyes. Sunny smiled, noticing it already had film and took a picture of her relatives rolling their eyes. She turn the camera around, grabbing the photo.

“I-it di-didn’t work!” she showed the photo and her father took it. She leaned on his shoulder as he shook the plastic.

“You just have to shake it like this for a while.”

The photo soon appeared and Hal laughed when the full picture came together. Sunny smiled as the photo was passed around. She sat down, putting the camera aside, her mind already filled with what would be photographed.

Uncle George got her a carpet of the world map in black and white with a set of pens for her to color it.

“Soon, you can hang in on your wall and color the ones you’d visited.” He smiled.

From her fathers, she gained a small robot that would help her with learning code and a kit to build a small drone. Sunny’s smile couldn’t be brighter! She put her hand on the kit and looked up at the others. For a moment, she was afraid she would be like her Ded Adam had said. Was she spoiled? Uncle George was nice, he wasn’t rotten, so, maybe, she would be okay.

The last gift was from her mother. She kneeled by her side on the carpet and smiled, handing her the small box. She opened it and there was a golden necklace with her name in Russian as a pendant.

“M-mom! A-auntie ga-gave me o-one too!” she smiled, showing the bracelet and Olga raised her eyebrows.

“Look at that.” She smiled and looked at Eva “Thank you, Eva.” She looked back at Sunny “Did you thank your aunt?” the girl nodded and Olga kissed her head “Let me put it for you.” She took the necklace and placed it on her neck, pulling her to her lap and leaving a thousand kisses on her neck.

Sunny laughed and laughed, feeling joy filling her heart to the point of almost bursting. She thought this is happiness; this is me growing up with love around me.

“What is this? It’s for you, Eli.” her father’s voice echoed and Sunny looked behind her.

He had a letter in his hands. Sunny smiled wide and got up from her mother’s lap, walking to her father. She had almost forgot! She gathered the other letters on the floor, turning around to the others.

“I-I ma-made gifts t-too!” she walked around the room, handing out each letter and finished by sitting back on her mother’s lap before handing out her letter.

“Is this the super-duper secret you were working on, Sunny?” David asked and Sunny nodded, waiting for the reactions.

The first reaction came from her uncle George. He took off his glasses and smiled with glassy eyes.

“ _You’re great, uncle. You’re not boring like daddy say._ ” He laughed, “ _Visit us more, please. I love you._ ” He looked up at his niece and smiled “I love you too, Sunny.”

Sunny got up and walked to him, hugging her uncle. From there, it was a chain reaction.

“ _Love you, Granny. I want to be strong like you.”_ Joy read and raised her eyes to the girl “You’re already the strongest girl I know, sunlight.” She gave her a small smile that pulled on the wrinkles of her eyes specially when she gave Sunny’s cheek a kiss “And I love you too.”

“ _I love you. I like my hair because it is like yours. Love you a lot, Granny._ ” Love read with shaking hands and took off her sunglasses, wiping a stray tear “Oh, my dear.” She looked up and Sunny held in a gasp. She would always be awed by her eyes “I love you too.” Joy pulled Sunny up, placing her on Love’s lap and they hugged tightly.

“ _You’re really, really, really cool!_ ” Eli read, “Suck on that, Dave.” David rolled his eyes “ _Please, don’t make me say bad words. My dads don’t like it._ It’s because they’re pussies.” He muttered and Adrian slapped his shoulder “Ow! _I love you_. Well, Sunny, baby-girl, I love you and we’re gonna have lots of fun when summer comes!” he smiled.

“ _I will give you space. Love your hair._ ” Adrian read in a low voice, calm and slow. His tired eyes raised up and he tilted his head, giving her a small smile “I love your hair too, Sunny.”

 “ _Thank you for remembering me. I wanna be like you. I love you a lot.”_ Eva had glassy eyes and put the letter against her chest, taking a deep breath before looking at Sunny “Dear, you can be whatever you want to be.” She kneeled on the floor, accepting the girl on her arms.

“ _You make me happy, uncle. I love your smell and I am quiet, like you, but talk more to me. I love your stories. I love you._ ” He place a hand over his mouth and smiled, raising his eye to the girl that came running to climb on his lap. He laughed, hugging her tight against his chest “Sunlight, I love you too.”

“ _I love your food and your glasses, uncle. I love you to the moon._ ” Kaz read and Sunny jumped on his lap, hugging his neck. He laughed and pulled her closer with his arm, kissing her round cheek “Yes, yes! You need to eat a bit more!” he pinched her cheek and she laughed.

“ _I love you,_ Дед. _Love your moustache and your voice. Love you a lot lot.”_ He laughed, reading and twirled one end of his moustache, “I’ll teach you how to grow a moustache as wonderful as mine.”

“It’s a regular moustache.” John laughed.

“You’re just envious.”

“ _Nanny, I love you a lot. I want to see more movies with you. Please! And drink more chocolate! I love you!”_ he looked at the words in front of him and smiled, putting a hand on his chin. His eye watered and he chuckled, taking a deep breath.

Adam laughed at his side, pulling him into a hug and left a kiss on his temple. Sunny got up from her uncle’s lap and walked to her grandfather.

“Na-nanny.” She put her hands on his knees and Adam let him go “Do-don’t cry.” She tilted her head and John laughed, pulling her into his arms and held her tight. Sunny smiled, hugging his neck. His smell was different; softener and honey. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his warmth.

“I love you, darling.” He whispered and she leaned away, looking at his eye.

“I love you too, Nanny!” she giggled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“ _I love you dad. You make me happy and make daddy happy too._ ” Hal read and put his hair behind his ear, his mouth forming a thin line. He looked up and took off his glasses, tears rolling down his face as he opened her arms to her “Come here, dear.”

John put her on the floor, still sniffing and Sunny ran to her father’s arm, throwing herself at him. She laughed, receiving a dozen kisses.

“I love you too, dear. So much. So much.” He sniffed, leaning away to look at her face. He kissed her forehead and sighed, hugging her once more.

“Ok, ok. Let me read mine. Sunny, come here. If I cry, I want you near.” David joked and the girl walked to him, plopping on his lap. He kissed the crown of her head and opened his letter “ _Don’t smoke! It is bad._ Really?” he looked down and she laughed, joined by the others “ _Love you, daddy. Love you singing.”_ He finished and looked down, smiling at his daughter “You won’t love so much when you’re older, but I’m glad I can indulge.” He chuckled, kissing her cheek “I love you too, babygirl.”

Every one’s eyes turned to the last person with a letter still unopened. Olga laughed in embarrassment and crossed her legs, opening her gift. She smiled, pulling two flowers from the inside and smelled them, putting one in her ear and reaching for Sunny, placing the second behind her ear.

“Are those my flowers?” Adam whispered.

Olga’s eyes landed on the letter and she read it silently, eyes going up to Sunny. She looked down again and took a deep breath.

“ _I love you, mom. Please, come back_.” She looked up and Sunny was in front of her, the tree’s lights glowing on her skin. Olga smiled and put the letter aside “I am here, Sunny. I am here.” She smiled and the girl threw herself in her arms as she repeated the sentence “I am here, dear.”

Sunny hugged her neck and closed her eyes, hearing nothing but her mother’s voice. Suddenly, a snap was heard and all eyes turned to Eva who fussed around in her phone with a guilt expression.

“Mom!”

“Eva! Honestly!”

“Let go of that damn thing!”

Sunny laughed, getting up from her mother’s lap and onto the floor. Diamond came running from the back door, followed by Rex and Heaven, jumping on Sunny. The girl yelled and laughed, trying to get the dogs away from her, getting help from her fathers.

“Who wants more cocoa? Did you guys make eggnog?” John got up and Eli groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, dad. Sit down. I’ll get it.”

“I’ll help you.” Hal got up from the floor, following his brother-in-law to the kitchen and Sunny pointed.

“Mistlet-toe!”

David’s head whipped to the door and he pointed to his flushed husband and bored looking brother.

“Don’t!”

“As if I wanted to kiss your nerd husband.” Eli rolled his eyes, but left a quick kiss on Hal’s cheek for Sunny’s amusement “Done! Now, help me here, glasses.”

Sunny smiled and looked around, seeing that some relatives got on their phones and the other’s began to talk, reading her letters again. Maybe she had wrote something wrong, but she didn’t mind. She grabbed her camera and turned to her mother, taking a shot of her and handing her the picture. She smiled, walking around to take more photos. Maybe, she could use her money book to save money and buy a book to put her photos!

“Mr. Doe, you forgot to tell me about your times in the military.” Adrian said and Eli yelled from the kitchen.

“Adrian, you’ll pay for that! I can’t believe it!”

John crossed his legs and nodded slowly, resting his back on the couch and put a hand on his husband’s thigh.

“Well, you see, that’s where I met Adam.”

Sunny smiled, listening to what she could get from the conversations around her. She sat again on her mother’s lap and she pulled one of the books she gained, opening on the first page. She began reading and her smell and warmth flooded Sunny’s senses.

Outside, the snow fell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys fun reading Sunny as much as I had writing it! I love Sunny and her family a whole bunch and, even though I know some parts were ooc, I felt happy writing this! (this chapter specifically killed me bc it was so BIG)  
> I hope you all are having a wonderful christmas/holidays and have a happy new year!  
> I want to thank all of you who left kudos, bookmarks and comments! I love you guys to the moon and back!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Building Blocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303620) by [themodernmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodernmerlin/pseuds/themodernmerlin)




End file.
